


The Next Right Thing

by Too_Much_Fandom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Jealousy, Mild Smut, Oblivious Newt Scamander, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Third Wheels, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Fandom/pseuds/Too_Much_Fandom
Summary: After being denied a travel permit for the fourth time, Newt seeks comfort in his assistant, Bunty, a decision that ends up with major consequences...
Relationships: Bunty/Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 47
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely, lovely beta @kemara! I never could have done it without you!
> 
> This is an angsty ride, folks! Although it's a happy ending, there is pain and awkwardness for all involved.
> 
> Fic title from the Frozen 2 song.
> 
> Please let me know what you all think! I live for kudos and comments! ❤️

Newt slammed the door behind him in an uncharacteristic rage as soon as he got home, and stormed straight to the liquor cabinet. Denied again! For the fourth time! 

He looked around for any sign that an owl had come by, though at this point, he knew not to expect anything. It still hurt. It had been over a month since his third denial, when he'd written to Tina in frustration that aurors were "a bunch of careerist hypocrites" and he hadn't heard from her since. 

He'd tried reaching out several times since then, explaining himself. That he hadn't meant her, that she'd gone middle head. That he was just angry with the Ministry bureaucrats, who were unfairly keeping him away from her. But she hadn't written back. He worried that perhaps she wasn't even opening his letters, and so, he was ever more desperate to travel to New York, to talk to her in person and sort it all out. And once again, here was the blasted Ministry standing in his way. 

He grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and plopped down on his couch. Bunty was supposed to stay another hour, so he didn't need to go down to the creatures just yet. He opened his case for a moment so he could take out the newspaper clipping with Tina's picture. He sat there for awhile, tearfully caressing her photographed face while he sipped his firewhiskey, wishing desperately that he could caress her actual face. 

_ Fat chance of that. I've ruined everything.  _

He was sipping his firewhiskey slowly, mourning what could have been, when a voice calling his name shook him out of his reverie. He quickly shoved Tina's picture in his pocket. 

"Sorry Bunty? Is everything alright down there?" 

"Everyone is fine," she assured him, then sat down next to him on the couch and patted his shoulder gently, "but you aren't. Meeting didn't go the way you hoped?" 

"No," he sighed miserably. 

"I'm sorry."

Newt just shrugged, and reached for the firewhiskey again. He wasn't drunk yet, but he was clearly tipsy, and Bunty saw that about a quarter of the bottle was gone. 

"I don't think that's a good idea, Newt," she said as she grabbed the bottle away from him, "you've had enough. Perhaps I should fix you some dinner?" 

"No, no need," Newt insisted, though he didn't bother arguing about the bottle, "it's time for you to go home anyway."

"You know I don't mind staying late," Bunty replied kindly, "and you clearly need a bit of extra help tonight. Really, it's fine. Stay right here, I'll get dinner started."

Newt just sighed again. He was too emotionally exhausted to argue. He came to the table when Bunty called him over, and mumbled his thanks for her help. 

"It was nothing, really, I'm always happy to help," she insisted, "do you want to talk about it?" 

Newt shook his head, and just ate quietly. He wasn't really in the mood to eat, but he didn't want to make Bunty feel bad when she'd already stayed late to prepare a meal for him. 

After dinner, he got up to clear the table alongside her. Their arms brushed a few times as they worked, and each time, Newt felt his pulse quicken a bit.  _ It's just the firewhiskey,  _ he told himself. 

Bunty was stealing glances at him, but he didn't notice. With dinner cleared up and put away, Newt figured she'd be getting ready to leave for the night. 

"I'm sorry for being such a bother today," he looked down shamefacedly at the floor. 

"Not at all, you're never a bother," she assured him. 

"Well, thank you, for everything," Newt told her earnestly, then, before he could figure out what came over him, he clasped her hand, "I-I really needed a friend today. Thanks for being one." 

Bunty froze on the spot as his calloused hand enveloped hers. It wasn't like Newt to be so physically expressive. But oh, how she'd longed for his touch ever since she'd started working for him! It was every bit as warm and gentle as she'd imagined. 

"You're welcome," she whispered back, squeezing his hand in return. Then, she reached out to cup his face. "I'm happy to be here for you. Anything you need," she told him as she gently stroked his cheek. 

Newt closed his eyes and swallowed hard, trying to think about what to do next. How he wished it was Tina's hand on his cheek!  _ That can't happen now,  _ a small voice inside his head told him. His heart pounded in his ears, as the firewhiskey flowed through his veins, and before he could think too hard, he tenderly covered Bunty's lips with his own. 

Bunty, who couldn't believe her good fortune, threw her arms around Newt's neck and drew him closer. Then, she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Newt slid his arms around her waist, and tentatively poked his tongue around when she opened her mouth. He was answered enthusiastically, and so, he continued to follow her lead. 

He had dreamt for months of kissing Tina like this, but ever since he'd buggered everything up with that damn letter, it wasn't going to happen. Bunty was sweet, and she loved magical creatures as much as he did. Surely, that could be enough? And it did feel nice to be wanted… 

Soon, Newt felt Bunty undoing the buttons on his shirt. He was a little uncomfortable with that, but then pushed the thought away, remembering that she'd seen plenty of him without it, whenever he swam with the kelpie. 

The pair continued kissing so heatedly, they could barely watch where they were going as they stumbled into Newt's bedroom, leaving a trail of discarded clothing all along the way. They dropped their wands on the floor as they tumbled into the bed, touching each other every which way, and moaning in pleasure. 

"Tell me to stop, and I will," Newt panted into Bunty's ear as he stroked her breasts. 

"Don't stop, please," she moaned in reply as she stroked his length, causing him to moan and hiss, "never stop…"

Newt wasn't quite sure how it happened, but after touching and pleasuring just about every inch of her, he eventually found himself hovering over Bunty asking her if she was sure. Bunty cupped his jaw and kissed him lovingly, then, eyes shining with happy tears, told him, "make me yours, Newt!" 

He entered her gently, then built up a rhythm, watching his partner intently as she gasped and moaned, making sure to please her well. Only after Bunty lost herself, gasping his name at the end, did he allow himself to chase his own release. He silently kissed her neck as he tumbled over the edge, and shuddered still as he finished filling her, letting out a satisfied sigh. 

Once he came back to himself, Newt rolled off and lay by Bunty's side. "Oh Newt," she sighed happily, draping an arm over his chest as she snuggled close to him, "that was wonderful!"

Newt held her close and just grunted awkwardly. As his heartbeat returned to normal, he was beginning to realize that although he'd very much enjoyed himself physically, his heart felt as empty as ever. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about Tina right now. It wasn't right. But the harder he tried not to, the more she swam before his eyes. 

He knew he should say something to Bunty. His mind raced, trying to come up with something, anything. Then, much to his relief, he felt her slacken in his arms, and realized she was asleep. He continued to lay awake for awhile, with Bunty fast asleep and cuddled tightly against him. The longer he lay there, staring at the ceiling in the darkness listening to her breathing, the more Newt realized he'd made a terrible mistake in sleeping with Bunty. 

He knew, rationally, that he'd done nothing wrong. Bunty had clearly wanted it. And it's not like he had any official sort of understanding with Tina (and certainly had no chance of starting one any time soon). But he realized that Bunty had feelings of affection he simply didn't return, while for him, this had been a matter of pure physical desire, and perhaps a bit too much firewhiskey. 

Was she going to expect more? Assume her feelings were returned? A heavy dread settled in Newt's chest as he realized that he was going to have to have a very difficult conversation in the morning. What could he even say? He didn't want to hurt her or anything. She was a lovely young woman, after all. The only problem was that he simply did not love her, because he was in love with someone else. 

As Bunty slipped deeper into sleep, her grip on Newt slackened and he decided to extricate himself and sleep downstairs. He grabbed their wands off the floor and placed hers on the nightstand while using his to summon himself a pair of pajamas. He summoned her discarded clothes to the nightstand, leaving them neatly folded next to her wand. He then grabbed his own clothes off the floor and tossed them in the hamper before heading down to the basement to spend the night. 

The next morning, Bunty found Newt hard at work downstairs. He was so engrossed, he didn't hear her enter. She watched him dreamily for a few minutes, caught up in the wonderful memories of the previous evening. Although she'd been disappointed to wake up alone, she so admired his dedication to his creatures. They could talk more about their budding romance later. She strode over toward him and got right to work. 

"Bunty!" Newt stiffened, clearly startled. He looked at her like a deer in headlights. 

"Good morning," she chirped, "sleep well last night?" 

"Yes, you?" 

"Very," Bunty grinned mischievously. 

Newt tugged at his collar, blushing all the way to his roots. He knew he had to have a conversation about what had happened between them last night, but was too shy and embarrassed to do it. 

"Here, um, this," he handed her some supplies, "for Elsie."

"Right," Bunty took the container and shuffled off to go see to Elsie. She felt a bit disappointed at how shy and averse Newt was being after what they'd just shared last night, but figured at this busy time of day, he was just overwhelmed. 

Still, the day wore on and Newt continued to speak in only laconic sentences and refused to meet her eye. Something was not right. Things weren't supposed to be this awkward. 

Newt knew this was all a big disaster. He knew he had to be honest. He owed that much to Bunty. But he was too afraid of hurting her feelings. He couldn't face her with that. When it was time to check on the kelpie, he stood at the edge of the lake, fingering the buttons of his shirt. He'd done this a million times in front of her; hell, last night, she'd seen a whole lot more of him. And yet, he couldn't do it. Not anymore. He was a wizard, was he not? He'd just charm himself dry. And so, he dove in fully clothed, never seeing the tearful disappointment in Bunty's eyes. 

When it came time for Bunty to leave, she offered to stay a little later, as she always did. Usually, Newt would refuse her once or twice, but then accept her offer to stay. Today, he was very insistent she just go home already. 

Bunty couldn't stand it anymore. "Have I done something wrong?" she cried out. 

"No, not at all," Newt hastened to explain, trying not to betray his own inner turmoil, "I just, I need some time alone, I haven't had any in two days, because, well, you, um, spent the night last night. Which wasn't wrong or anything, I just-"

Bunty brightened at that. "I understand," she brushed his cheek. Newt was careful not to flinch, even though he felt like he was going to explode from the awkwardness, "you aren't used to spending too much time with other humans."

Newt just nodded. "I'm sorry. But usual time tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, of course," Bunty blushed, then exhaled, "tomorrow, then." She stumbled up the stairs awkwardly to head home and try to think through everything. It had been a very strange day. 

Newt rubbed his temples, trying to stave off the oncoming headache. He knew he had just handled that badly, but also didn't see a way out. He was going to have to keep working with her. It wouldn't be fair for her to lose her job just because he had been a total prat and followed his cock instead of his brain. And he couldn't think of how to tell her that a romance between them wouldn't work without making her feel like she'd done something wrong, which she absolutely hadn't. 

He took out Tina's picture again, to put it back on the lid of his case. He sighed painfully at the sight of the face he loved so dearly but was more out of reach than ever. This was why creatures were better. He never buggered up this badly with creatures. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt finds Tina in Paris; meanwhile, Bunty finds out some surprising news...

_ One month later _

Denied again! Five times! That had to be some sort of world record, Newt thought to himself as he dejectedly walked up the path to his home. And drowning his sorrows in firewhiskey was strictly off limits this time, especially after what had happened after his last travel permit denial… 

Things had remained in an excruciating limbo since then. Still no word from Tina. Bunty continued to show up every day, and work went on as usual, but with the still-unspoken conversation about their night together constantly hanging over them like a three ton erumpent...

It turned out, the baby Nifflers had gotten out, which was distraction enough for tonight. After Bunty helped lure them back into their cage, she quickly went over all the notes on the various creatures for the day. 

As Newt prepared to dive into the kelpie lake, Bunty looked at him wistfully. "Perhaps you should take off your shirt," she suggested hopefully. 

"Don't worry, I'll dry off quickly enough," Newt replied, looking everywhere but at her, before diving in. 

As he climbed out, admonishing the kelpie not to bite Bunty, he heard a crash upstairs. He and Bunty looked nervously at each other.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but I want you to go home now, Bunty." 

"Shall I call the ministry?" she asked worriedly. 

"No. I want you to go home. Please," he said firmly. If there were intruders in his home, he didn't want her safety to be at stake. 

She nodded solemnly, as Newt bounded up the stairs, drying himself with his wand as he went. He crept around the corner, wand out defensively, and there, standing before him in his entryway, were none other than Jacob and Queenie, whispering something over the shards of a broken vase. His heart immediately lightened. If they were here, surely so was-

"Hey! Newt! Get over here, you maniac!" Jacob grinned and grabbed Newt in a big bear hug. Newt awkwardly hugged him back. 

"We hope you don't mind Newt?" Queenie's voice rang out, "we let ourselves in. It's raining out there, cats and dogs! London's cold!" 

Newt shook himself out of his momentary confusion to ask how Jacob remembered, after having been obliviated. Jacob grinned widely and explained that he only lost the bad memories, but not the good ones. 

Then, Newt, thrilled that Jacob was back in his life, looked around hopefully and called out, "Tina? Tina?" 

"Oh. It's just us, honey. Me and Jacob," Queenie told him, and his heart just broke from the disappointment. 

Queenie then escorted Jacob to the table and started fixing him a plate, while filling Newt in on everything. 

"Teen and I aren't talking," she explained as she started cutting up Jacob's food. 

"Why?" 

"Oh, well you know, she found out about Jacob and I seeing each other and she didn't like it, 'cause of the  _ law _ , 'Not allowed to date No-Majs, not allowed to marry them, blah blah blah.' Well, she was all in a tizzy anyway 'cause of you-" 

"Me?!" Newt rasped out.  _ Shit. It was that letter.  _

"Yeah, you, Newt. It was all in Spellbound, here, I brought it for you…"

Queenie then pulled out a copy of Spellbound magazine from over 2 months ago. Newt perused the headline that proclaimed "Beast Tamer Scamander to Wed," with a picture below of Theseus, Leta, and Bunty accompanying him to that book signing. Leta's ring flashed prominently as she held his arm affectionately. The caption listed her as Newt's fiancee, which Queenie read aloud. 

_ Double shit _ , he thought. This was way worse than the letter. If he'd only bothered to read the articles those damn tabloids wrote about him… 

"No, Theseus is marrying Leta, not me," Newt corrected Queenie. 

"Oh," Queenie was quite surprised, then repeated, "Oh dear. Well, see, Teen read that and she started dating someone else. He's an auror. His name's Achilles Tolliver."

Jacob started giggling at that, "Tolliver!" 

Newt thought something seemed very strange about that. Then Queenie announced that she and Jacob were getting married and he knew something wasn't right, especially as Jacob spilled his drink all over himself while trying to raise his glass in a toast. 

_ You've enchanted him, haven't you!  _

"What? I have not-" 

"Will you stop reading my mind?" 

_ Queenie, you've brought him here against his will!  _

"Oh, that is an outrageous accusation!" Queenie huffed, "look at him! He's just happy! He's so happy!" 

Newt stood up and pointed his wand at Jacob as Queenie stood in front of him, shielding him. "Then you won't mind if I-" 

"Please don't!" Queenie interjected. 

"Queenie, you've got nothing to fear if he wants to get married," Newt assured her, "we can just lift the enchantment and he can tell us himself."

"What you got there?" Jacob eyed the wand suspiciously as Queenie painfully stepped aside, "what you gonna do? What you gonna do with that, Mr. Scamander?" 

"Sugito," Newt waved his wand, breaking the enchantment. "Congratulations on your engagement, Jacob."

Jacob looked thoroughly confused. "Wait, what? Oh no!" Queenie grabbed her things and ran outside angrily and Jacob followed after her, calling out her name. 

Jacob looked over at Newt just before stepping out and said, "It's very nice to see you. Where the hell am I right now?" 

"Uh, London."

"Oh, I've always wanted to go here!" he groaned, before following Queenie out the door. 

At that point Newt noticed the torn up postcard on the floor. He repaired it with a wave of his wand and soon learned that Tina was in Paris. Well, travel ban be damned, he was going to Paris, then… 

***************

Bunty sat in the cold exam room watching the clock nervously. She'd dragged herself out of bed early this morning, fighting off bone crushing fatigue and a haze of nausea, just so that she could be seen early enough to arrive on time for work. 

She hadn't missed a day of work in the two weeks since the symptoms had begun; she'd also been careful not to let Newt figure out she hadn't been feeling well. She didn't want him fretting over her or insisting she take time off to rest. But it was getting to be a real struggle. The nausea was becoming stronger, and even without working overtime, she was falling asleep within minutes of getting home each night. So, Bunty finally decided to see a healer, and took the earliest morning appointment available. 

At long last, the healer returned. Bunty instinctively straightened, waiting to hear the results of this morning's test. 

"Miss Prewett," the healer began, "I have your results here." She took a deep breath as she looked at the young woman before her, then back at the paper she was holding. "You're pregnant, Miss Prewett."

"P-pregnant?" Bunty gasped, reeling from the news, "but-but… How?" 

"Pretty sure you know exactly how, seeing as you've, well, fallen pregnant," the healer shrugged. Bunty withered in shame at the healer's judgment. "According to the color of the potion, you conceived about a month ago," the healer continued, studiously avoiding the frightened gaze of her young patient, "do you know who the father is?" 

"Yes," Bunty squeaked, hiding her flaming red face in her hands. 

"You'll need to contact him, talk to him about what you two want to do," the healer said pointedly, "I hope for your sake that he's a decent enough fellow to do the right thing." She compassionately patted Bunty's shoulder, as she sat there still trying to digest the news. 

Bunty nodded along numbly as the healer went over a few details and made the next appointment. She walked out of the office in a daze, then ran as fast as she could to Newt's flat. The healer had said that apparition was already out of the question. Well, it gave her some time to plan what she was going to say when she saw Newt… 

Except Newt wasn't there. She arrived right on time for work, only to find a note from Newt saying that he'd gone to Paris, with no indication of when he'd be back. Tears pricked at the corners of Bunty's eyes. What if he was gone for months? What was she going to do? Should she send him an owl, telling him there was an emergency? 

As the braying and squawking of creatures clamoring for breakfast rose around her, she got to work. Working with the creatures soothed her considerably. Finally, she decided to give it a week. With eight months ahead of her, a week wouldn't make a difference. If he still wasn't back by then, she'd worry about writing to him that something had happened and they needed to speak… 

******************

Two days after rushing out of his flat to search for Tina in Paris (though it sure felt a lot longer), Newt emerged dejectedly from Dumbledore's office. Leta was dead. Grindelwald had gotten away again. And Dumbledore, though grateful that Newt had managed to get the blood pact to him, had no idea what to do about it. It would still be a few hours yet before they'd be heading back to London, so he went to his favorite old haunt, the top of the Astronomy tower. Much to his shock (and, admittedly, his delight) Tina was already there. 

"I see you've been exploring the castle," he told her. 

She startled for a moment, then turned around and smiled weakly. "Quite a castle," she nodded, "but Ilvermorny is still better than Hogwash."

"Now  _ that  _ is a load of Hogwash," Newt shook his head bemusedly, as he walked over to stand next to Tina. Oh, how he wished he could just take her hand… She knew now, of course, that he wasn't engaged. And he'd even managed to explain the whole middle head thing, so hopefully she wasn't too upset about the letter either. Still, there was the matter that she was seeing someone. His heart hurt just thinking about it. If he'd only heard about that article sooner… 

"So," he started, bringing up the topic he'd been dreading, "when do you think you'll be going back?" 

Tina sighed painfully, "I don't think I can go back. After what happened in Paris, what my sister did? I have nothing to go back to. I'm probably gonna lose my job, my apartment, not that I can stand to go back to it without her…" she trailed off and started to cry. 

Newt wanted so badly to scoop her up, hold her, and kiss her tears away, but it wouldn't be right, not when she was seeing someone else. 

"What about T-Tolliver?" it physically hurt him to say it, "surely he'll help you?" 

"Tolliver?" Tina asked bewildered, "how'd you know about him?" 

"Your sister told me," Newt explained. 

"Well, that's old news," Tina replied shaking her head, "and nothing came of it, just a couple of dates, I wasn't really so interested…"

Newt's heart lightened considerably at that. "So are you telling me that-" 

"Yes," Tina breathed out through teary eyes and took Newt's hand in hers. Newt immediately brought his other hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear, just as he'd done at the docks in New York. Only this time, he went on to cup her cheek. 

"Merlin, Tina," he whispered, heart beating so fast he could barely hear himself, "I've wanted so badly…" their faces were now just an inch apart, noses grazing, "Tina, may I…?" 

Tina brought her arms around his neck as she nodded and breathed out her assent, and Newt immediately placed his lips on hers. It was everything they'd both been dreaming of for months. 

"Pinch me," Tina whispered against his lips as they took a moment to breathe. 

"P-p-pinch you?" Newt inquired, bewildered. 

Tina nuzzled his nose, smiling, as she explained, "so I know this isn't a dream…" 

Newt kissed her again, fiercely, then pulled back for a moment to ask, "that real enough for you?" 

Tina laughed delightedly and kissed him back, running her fingers through his bangs as she did. "Seems real," she sighed happily as they held each other tight. 

Newt and Tina eventually convened with the rest of their group for a somber dinner at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, where Theseus announced that it was looking like they'd need to spend another day up there before going back to London. 

"Travers is up here with us, and the Ministry officials have already arrived," Theseus explained, "so we'll take care of everything here before returning home."

Tina's face fell at the mention of home, and Newt squeezed her hand comfortingly under the table. After dinner, when everyone retired to their rooms, Tina came to visit Newt in his. 

"Whatever happens tomorrow," Newt held her close and kissed her forehead, "you will always have a home with me. You're not alone, Tina. I've got you."

Tina was too overwhelmed to reply, and simply kissed him. Newt was perfectly content with that reply, and they spent a while just holding and kissing each other before Tina retired to her room for the night. 

The next day went better than expected. The entire group was cleared of wrongdoing (even Newt, despite defying his travel ban) and Tina and Jacob were given the choice of returning to America or staying in England. 

"We're staying," Tina announced firmly. 

"Yeah," Jacob agreed, "it's gonna be…too hard to go back right now," he sighed miserably. Both Newt and Tina patted him consolingly. 

"Well, you're both welcome to stay with me as long as you need," Newt assured them, "and the same goes for you, Theseus. I don't want you to be alone."

Theseus opened his mouth to argue, but Tina backed Newt up. "Your brother's right," she said kindly, "It's not forever, just for a little while. Don't be too stoic…"

"Well, I guess I ought to listen to the girl who tied me to a chair," Theseus admitted, as both Newt and Jacob broke down laughing. 

The matter was then settled; Jacob and Theseus would head back to Theseus' flat to pack up for his temporary move, while Newt and Tina would head directly to Newt's flat to set it up for all the extra company. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, NOW Newt's got a problem, and he doesn't even know it yet...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt returns from Paris with Tina. Bunty has a decision to make...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Here, have an early update!

It was now the third day since Bunty had learned she was carrying Newt's child and since Newt had suddenly gone off to Paris. Although she had decided to wait a week before trying to contact him, she remained on edge each day as she cared for the creatures he'd left in the basement, both hoping for and dreading the moment of his return. 

She was just wrapping things up for the day when she heard the front door open. This was it! He was back! She took a moment to breathe and steady her racing heart, then bounded up the stairs. As she came around to the entranceway, she was met with a sight that immediately made her heart drop to her stomach. 

Newt was back alright, but he was not alone. He had brought a woman with him. She looked familiar, but Bunty couldn't quite place her. And there was Newt, holding this woman tightly to him, as he kissed her soundly, welcoming her to his home. 

The worst was when they broke apart. She saw the way Newt and the unknown woman looked at each other. Bunty realized in that moment that whatever had gone on between herself and Newt, he'd never once looked at her like that. Bunty saw the absolute love and adoration on his face, clear as a bell, and clearly reserved for this woman. 

She quietly fled downstairs, using all her resolve to hold back the tears threatening to spill out.  _ Wait till you get home, _ she told herself, as she scrambled to get her things together. She also decided then and there that she was going to take care of herself. No relying on Newt. No need to even let him know. And, as much as it pained her to leave the creatures behind, she couldn't work here anymore. It was too much. 

"Bunty!" she suddenly heard his voice coming down the stairs, "Bunty, I'm back! Is everyone well?" 

Bunty steadied herself once more, plastered a smile on her face, and called up, "yes, everyone is doing well, good to have you back!" 

Newt came down the stairs, with the woman right behind him. "Bunty, this is my, um, friend, Tina Goldstein," Newt gestured to her, "Tina, this is Bunty, my assistant with the creatures." Tina smiled shyly and waved. Bunty waved back stiffly. She now realized where she recognized Tina from. She was that American auror from the newspaper clipping Newt kept in the lid of his case. 

"We're going to be having a full house for awhile," Newt explained, "Tina and our friend Jacob are here from America and will be staying awhile. My brother will be staying too for a time. He-he… He just lost his fiancee…" he sighed painfully. 

Bunty's face fell upon hearing the tragic news. "Leta? No! Oh, Merlin, I am so sorry to hear that… Do you-do you need any help with anything?" 

"No, no need for anything beyond your usual duties," Newt shook his head, "I just thought you ought to know so you're not surprised by all the company. You'll be here your usual time tomorrow?" 

Bunty bit her lip as her resolve wavered. How could she leave Newt now, when his family was clearly going through a difficult time? No, she couldn't stay. Not if  _ she  _ was going to be around. It was too much. Bunty had been on her own and taking care of herself for a long time, no reason she couldn't continue doing just that. 

"About that…can we talk?" she asked nervously. 

Newt was taken aback to not get the usual 'see you tomorrow.' What could she possibly want to talk about? Was it something that could even be discussed in front of Tina? He couldn't risk it. 

"Tina, dear, could you go look in on the mooncalves?" he asked her, summoning a jar of feed towards Tina, "I just need a few minutes to go over the schedule with Bunty, then I'll show you around."

"Sure!" Tina chirped as she caught the jar of feed and went to go look for the mooncalves. 

As she disappeared around the bend, Bunty piped up, "I was just getting ready to go, can we discuss upstairs?" Newt nodded solemnly, following her up the stairs. 

"Listen, Newt," Bunty started as they stood by the door, "I'm handing in my resignation. I just can't anymore…"

"Can't what?" Newt was stunned. 

"Really?" Bunty whispered, tears threatening to spill over, "you really don't understand what the last month has been like? For Merlin's sake, Newt, you took me to your  _ bed,  _ and ever since then you can barely stand to look at me!" 

"I-I-I…" he stammered, but Bunty was not done. 

"And I tried, Merlin, I tried to put it behind me, and now you've brought home a new girl-" 

"Not as an assistant!" Newt interjected. 

"But you love her! Don't you?" Bunty asked, her features etched with pain. 

Newt paled. He had been trying all this time to avoid hurting Bunty, and yet, here she stood before him, clearly wounded, and it was all his fault. His own eyes stung with tears upon realizing the tremendous hurt he'd caused her. 

"I-I do, yes," he mumbled, looking at the floor, "I've loved her for a long time already, but didn't think it could ever be, and, well…" he shrugged helplessly, "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, Bunty. I'm so sorry! I should have talked to you sooner rather than trying to pretend it never happened...you do what you need to do, I understand if you don't want to stay, and I understand if you now hate me. I'm so sorry," he looked at her with pleading eyes. 

Bunty sighed, and clasped Newt's hand in both of hers. "You should be," she shook her head miserably, "and I should hate you…" 

Newt's breath hitched, and he looked down at the floor, ashamed. Bunty cupped his chin and lifted his face up. "But I don't. I don't hate you at all. I still love you," she whispered as tears began to stream down, "I forgive you. I forgive you, but I can't stay here. I'll take my leave now." She softly kissed Newt's cheek, and walked out the door, walking out on the life she'd hoped for and into an unknown future. 

Newt trudged downstairs heavily. As much as he felt relieved to be out of an awkward situation, he felt miserably guilty about having hurt Bunty. He really hadn't meant to, but he had, and he didn't deserve her forgiveness…

He took a moment to clear his mind and dry his eyes before going back over to Tina. There was no reason for her to know anything. After all, he had no obligation to recount everyone he'd ever slept with before yesterday. 

"Hey, Newt!" Tina came over and kissed him on the cheek, then, noticing he looked a bit forlorn, asked, "what's wrong?" 

"N-nothing," Newt muttered, then, at Tina's skeptical look, "alright, it's, well, Bunty just quit, so I've no longer got an assistant."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Tina squeezed his hand, then, "I can be your assistant for now. Theseus said it'll probably take a few months to complete the transfer process to the Ministry, so I'm happy to do it until I'm working as an auror again, and it'll give you time to find someone permanent."

Newt, though still unhappy about the whole debacle between himself and Bunty, brightened at Tina's suggestion. 

"You'd do that for me?" he squeezed her hands. 

"Of course!" she replied, "and I'm happy to do it!" 

Newt picked Tina up and twirled her around, as she laughed joyfully. "Merlin's beard, I love you," he slipped out as he put her down. 

They both froze for a moment.  _ Damn, did I bugger this up already, saying it too soon?  _ He wondered, as he looked at the floor. However, he soon felt a slender hand cupping his cheek, and he lifted his eyes to find Tina's eyes glowing with happiness. 

"I love you too," she whispered, as they brought their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bunty! I realize Newt doesn't come off the best here. But I do think it's in character. He wants to do right by people and feels terrible when he doesn't, but his poor communication is often a serious hindrance. And as he still doesn't know about the pregnancy, as far as he knows, there's nothing he can do for Bunty beyond apologize and feel guilty for breaking her heart. Nor is there any reason to tell Tina anything at this point. As things stand now, he feels bad, but he's also free to move on with Tina. Of course, the time will come when he does find out, and that's when he's going to find himself in a very upsetting position.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Newt develop a comfortable routine, and their relationship continues to blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm updating tonight because I don't think I'll have time tomorrow. Enjoy some fluff!

"Now, I'm sure you're glad to see old friends," Newt told her as he showed her around the basement, "but there are some others you didn't get to meet when I was in New York. Oh, and the niffler found himself a mate and well…" he shrugged sheepishly. 

"Mercy Lewis, you've got baby Nifflers now?" Tina exclaimed. 

"Is that Mercy Lewis, they must be so cute, or Mercy Lewis, they must cause a lot of trouble?" Newt asked cautiously. 

"Both," Tina chuckled, "now, I wanna go meet them!" 

"Absolutely, love," he pecked her on the temple and took her to the baby niffler cage. 

All the rest of the day, Newt showed her everything she needed to know about the basement. When Theseus and Jacob arrived at dinnertime, everyone was exhausted, so it wasn't a rousing get-together, but it worked. 

As the weeks went by, a comfortable routine developed. Jacob ran his New York bakery from abroad, with the money from his profits being wired to him at the end of each week. Since he otherwise didn’t have anywhere to be, he did the housekeeping, and, much to everyone’s delight, cooked all the meals. 

Theseus moved back home after a couple of weeks, but still came to Newt’s for dinner every night. It was nice to be surrounded by friends and family every evening, and helped soothe his grief. He was also thrilled to learn that his younger brother had found love and teased him relentlessly.

Newt continued to split his time between the Ministry, his creatures, and writing (Mr. Worme had already commissioned a second edition). Tina, in the meantime, filled in Bunty’s former role while also keeping herself in shape for auror duty for whenever she was able to get back to it. Though frustrated with knowing it was going to be awhile, she was glad to be able to fill the time with something she loved. And that she got to be with Newt. With all that she’d just lost, having Newt by her side was a tremendous comfort. 

Tina most liked spending time with Newt in the basement with the creatures. He was more at ease, and confident when he was around them. He didn't struggle to come up with the right words or make eye contact when he was fully in his element. And it was also an opportunity for great fun. 

"Come, Tina," Newt called to her one day, from astride the kelpie, "come in for a ride!" 

They had transfigured swimsuits for themselves for the occasion, but Tina remained hiding behind a beam, biting her lip shyly. 

"I-I'm embarrassed," she admitted, "I don't like how I look in a swimsuit…" she trailed off, looking anxiously at Newt. 

Newt's heart broke a little at that. He knew Tina suffered from tremendous insecurity and self-doubt, but it still hurt anew every time she expressed it. 

"If you really don't want to, you can transfigure your regular clothes back on," Newt assured her, "I've gone swimming in here like that plenty of times." He winced for a moment as he briefly remembered why he had started swimming fully clothed, then promptly pushed the thought away. 

"For what it's worth, I think you're always beautiful," he sighed happily, "and I really wish you wouldn't be so down on yourself like that. Now, swimming costume or clothes, I would very much love for you to join me here."

Tina smiled shyly and blushed, before tentatively stepping out, hunched over, still trying to hide what she thought of as her awkward, gangly frame. But out she came. 

Newt slid off the kelpie with a loud splash, climbed out of the lake, and made his way over to Tina scooping her up and kissing her, as she squealed from the cold. 

"I don't know what on earth you're embarrassed about, you're truly stunning," Newt told her through starry eyes as he put her down. 

Tina swatted him playfully, then lost her balance and toppled into the lake with a shriek. Newt dove in after her, and they spent a few minutes splashing each other before mounting the kelpie together for a ride. 

After drying off, they went to lay down in a grassy habitat, to just talk and generally enjoy each other's company. Tina closed her eyes and hummed softly, perfectly content. Then, she stopped abruptly. 

"Everything alright?" Newt squeezed her hand and kissed her temple. 

"Yes-no-I don't know," she finally admitted, looking painfully at Newt, "yes, because I'm with you! I never thought I could ever be so happy! And yet, it's only been a few weeks since… And I miss my sister and I'm so terrified for her, so how can I be happy when I'm apart from Queenie? I want to be happy, but I also don't want-" 

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, and Newt quickly stopped her rambling with a soft kiss. "It's OK, Tina," he assured her, "you're allowed to feel conflicted. It's, well, it's been a lot."

He pulled her tight to him, stroking her hair as she nuzzled his shoulder. "Just, please, don't purposely hold yourself back from being happy. You're allowed to be happy, Merlin, you deserve it, even during this difficult time. And Tina, I'm here for you," he gazed deeply into her salamander eyes, "always."

Tina lifted her head and kissed him fiercely. They stayed on the grass, holding and kissing each other until Jacob came down the stairs looking for them. 

"Time for dinner, lovebirds! You're lucky it's me and not Theseus finding you guys down here wrapped around each other like grape vines," he chuckled as the pair scrambled apart blushing, "he'd never let you twos live it down!" 

They followed Jacob upstairs, grinning sheepishly at each other the whole way. Soon they were joined by Theseus, and it was a routine evening from there. 

The days grew shorter and ever more drizzly. Tina was used to harsh northeastern winters, but not the constant state of mist and drizzle in London. 

"I feel like I'll never dry out, not even with the strongest drying charm," she complained one evening, snuggled against Newt on the couch in front of a roaring fire. 

Newt chuckled a bit, but was also sympathetic. "Ah yes, London weather can take some getting used to," he kissed her temple softly, "but it's not like you come from a particularly easy climate yourself."

"I'm happy to learn to get used to it," Tina grinned, closing her eyes contentedly, "because it means I'm with you." She pulled Newt down for a kiss, and he was all too happy to oblige. 

The next morning, however, Tina woke up with a pounding headache, a badly congested nose, and feeling chilled to the bone. She knew right away that she'd best stay in bed, but didn't want to worry Newt or mess up the schedule with the creatures. Besides, all she needed was a bit of pepper up. 

Moaning and groaning, she peeled herself out of bed, got dressed, and trudged down to the basement, coughing and sneezing miserably the whole way. 

Newt was already there, and one look at Tina told him all he needed to know. "Absolutely not! Back to bed with you, Miss Goldstein!" he said sternly. 

"I'b fide, just need sobe pepper-" Tina tried to insist, but Newt wasn't having it. 

"I can bring it to you in bed, love," he shook his head insistently, "and besides, you can't work with creatures after taking it, not until the smoke stops coming out of your ears. It scares them," he explained, "now, bed! Now! I'll be right with you!" 

Tina wasn't going to argue if he insisted it was better for the creatures if she stayed away, so she listened. Sure enough, no sooner had she gotten back into her pajamas and under the covers, Newt was back, with a vial of steaming potion. 

"Drink up, love," he said, as he tucked her hair back while handing her the pepper up, "Jacob's making you some soup now, too."

"Aw, he doesn't have to-" 

"But he wants to," Newt pecked her lips softly. 

"Hey, no kisses!" Tina exclaimed, "you wanna catch this?" 

"Then you can bring me soup and pepper up and we can call it even," Newt shrugged playfully, "it's too hard for me not to kiss you!" 

Tina rolled her eyes, then turned away to sneeze. Newt sighed. He wasn't worried, because it was just a cold, but he hated to see her suffering from the misery that is the common cold. 

"I'll stay in today, so I can look after the creatures, and look after you. Don't bother arguing," he told her pointedly when she opened her mouth to argue, "I love you, now get some rest." 

Tina laid herself back down on the pillow and pulled her blanket up to her chin. Newt tenderly kissed her warm forehead before leaving the room, and Tina fell back asleep with a light smile gracing her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it really IS just a cold! The real thing you have to worry about is how long the fluff and happiness will last before they learn about Bunty's pregnancy...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina have a little romantic getaway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, enjoy some more fluff. M rated fluff :-)

Tina spent three days in aching, sniveling misery, and Newt fussed over her for the entire duration, though miraculously, he did not catch it himself. Jacob also helped out, with an endless stream of chicken soup and desserts to cheer her up. 

Things went back to normal once Tina was back on her feet. The love between herself and Newt flourished, and they soon found themselves moving up to a new stage. 

Newt came down to the basement one day after work, and just swept Tina off her feet and started kissing her passionately. 

"My, aren't we eager today," Tina smiled coyly between kisses. 

"The sight of you, caring so devotedly for my creatures, it just…" Newt was too overcome to express himself with words, and kissed her once more. 

Before he knew it, Newt found himself pressing Tina up against the wall, as they continued to kissing so hard they were panting. Newt trailed kisses down Tina's neck as she tugged at his hair. Soon, both their hands began to wander. Newt began massaging Tina's breasts through her blouse, and she let out a moan, quickly burying her face in Newt's shoulder to stifle it. 

Newt stiffened immediately. "Do you want me to stop? Did you not like-" 

Tina cut him off with a kiss, "it's wonderful, and I don't want you to stop but, well… " 

"I'm happy to stop, I would never want you to do anything you're not comfortable with," Newt cupped her cheek and gazed into her eyes. 

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable," Tina insisted, "it's, well, I'm nervous about being interrupted…"

"Say no more," Newt agreed, kissing her forehead lightly and leading her away from the wall, so they could both readjust their clothing, "I agree it sometimes gets crowded around here. I suppose we will just have to time things for when Jacob's not around and my brother doesn't have a chance of coming," he sighed. 

Once they were straightened up, they kissed softly once more. "Do you really want…" he asked, stroking Tina's upper arms as they broke apart. 

"I do," Tina nodded, "but I want to go into it with a plan, you know? Make it special and all." 

"Of course," Newt agreed, holding her tight, already whizzing through all the possibilities in his head on how to make their first time with each other special and perfect. 

The next two weeks found many small moments of stolen passion, but they never did anything more than what they'd done until now. It was too hard to find enough time and privacy, with Jacob living with them and Theseus coming to dinner every night. 

"Maybe we can ask Jacob to stay with Theseus one night?" Newt suggested as they dried off following their latest kelpie swim. 

"And we'll never live it down," Tina groaned, "they'll both know exactly why and they'll never shut up about it till the end of time."

Newt had to agree that she was right. Then, he was struck with another idea. "How about a little trip to Hogsmeade? You never got to see it properly and it's really quite charming in the winter, and we can say we've gone to see Dumbledore, no one has to know the real reason we're away," he winked saucily. 

Tina grinned widely. "I'd like that. Very much!" 

"It's a date then," Newt confirmed, pecking her on the lips, "I'll make the arrangements, we'll want to go soon, before it gets too close to the holidays. How about next weekend?" 

"Sounds perfect!" Tina agreed, "in fact, come to think of it, next week will be the anniversary of the day we met."

"So it'll be a real celebration then!" Newt picked Tina up and twirled her around as she laughed delightedly. 

There was lots to do to prepare for their upcoming trip. Newt booked their room at the Three Broomsticks. He told Theseus they were going up to Hogwarts for two days to see Dumbledore, and arranged for Theseus and Jacob to care for the creatures. 

Tina had lots to do as well. She went to Diagon Alley to do some shopping for the trip. She went to a lingerie shop to buy something fetching and sure to delight Newt. But more importantly, she visited the apothecary. If she and Newt were going to move to this new stage, precautions were needed. She was nervous, feeling as though the entire store was watching and judging her every move, but she made her purchase and left without looking back. 

The night before the trip, Newt bustled around his room, packing. It wasn't a huge job to pack for two days, but still, as a well seasoned traveler, he was always very finicky about the little details. As he went through his toiletries, he made sure to place the small tin he'd purchased earlier today in his kit. He'd bought a new one for the occasion rather than using one of the ones he already had from previous trips, for although they were reusable, he knew it was unwise to use the same one with different women. But, he was, of course, hoping this one would get good use, with Tina. He grinned like a fool, the Billywigs in his stomach beating fiercely, just thinking of her. 

Then, a nasty realization hit him, dousing his happy mood like ice water. He hadn't used any protection that night with Bunty.  _ Fuck Merlin,  _ he berated himself as he sat on the edge of the bed trembling,  _ how could I have been so stupid?! Really, I am never touching firewhiskey again…  _

He sat there with his face in hands, trying not to relive that night of regret. However, the more he thought of it, the more he realized there was no reason to worry about it. For one thing, worrying meant you suffered twice. He couldn't go back and change his stupid decision, and besides, it had been four months now. If anything had come of it, she'd have told him by now. Besides, who's to say she hadn't been on one of those potions? He didn't know, because he hadn't asked, but surely it was possible that she was taking something. 

Yes, that was enough. He had taken a remarkably stupid risk, but it was done, and absent any contact from Bunty, clearly he had not lost this particular gamble. He exhaled slowly, and checked his toiletry kit one more time, then, satisfied he had everything all set, he got ready for bed. 

The morning arrived, and after a quick breakfast, Newt and Tina gathered their things, and he held her arm tightly as he apparated them to the center of town. He excitedly showed her around all the shops, and ended the excursion with the purchase of a large slab of Honeydukes chocolate. 

"You've not had chocolate in your life until you've had some of this," Newt declared, breaking off a piece and affectionately sticking it in Tina's mouth. 

"That is quite good," Tina had to admit as she finished chewing and savored the rich flavor. She then gave Newt a chocolatey kiss. 

"I amend that statement," he whispered against her lips, "it tastes even better coming from you." He kissed her again, then wrapped an arm around her waist and apparated them to the Three Broomsticks. 

Tina couldn't help but notice the looks they were getting as Newt checked them in. "Newt, you do realize, we just checked into a single room together with everyone watching?" 

"So?" Newt shrugged, "was I not supposed to get us only one room?" 

"Of course we're only getting one room!" Tina said, blushing fiercely, "but don't you think we should have been a bit more, um, discreet about checking in? People know who you are, Newt. And they write about you in the papers."

"Oh. Right," he shrugged sheepishly, "well, worrying means you suffer twice!" Tina giggled, as she always did when he said that. 

They found their room and Newt opened the door to let them inside. It was a bit larger than the standard room, with a single, luxurious bed prominently in the center. The couple squeezed hands and smiled shyly at each other, then worked on getting settled. 

As Tina was putting her clothes in the dresser, she pulled out the silky blue negligee she'd bought in Diagon Alley the other day. She caressed the fabric gently then wondered if she should put it on now. When were they planning to do what they'd come here to do? Were they going to discuss it or just let it happen? 

_ Well, I went and bought the dang thing,  _ she told herself,  _ I should make sure it gets used.  _ She slipped into the bathroom to put it on under her clothes. Might as well be ready for whenever the moment came. 

While she was fumbling around, Newt knocked lightly on the door. "Yes?" 

"I'm just popping downstairs to bring up some food and drinks," he said through the door, "I figured we might want to take dinner privately."

"Sure! See you soon, dear!" Tina replied. 

Newt was quick. He was back just a couple of minutes after she left the bathroom. 

"Sorry, it's not the fanciest thing," he apologized as he waved his wand to set everything out on the small table in the room. 

"I don't need fancy," Tina kissed him softly on the cheek, "the important thing is sharing it with you."

It was a warm, and homey dinner of stew and potatoes, which really hit the spot. Newt also took the opportunity to introduce Tina to butterbeer. 

"This is delicious!" she exclaimed, gulping it down, "I take back my comments about Hogwash, if it comes with this stuff!" 

Newt smiled shyly from under his fringe. After clearing everything away, they sat next to each other on the edge of the bed, clasping hands. It seemed the moment had come, but each was too shy to say it outright. They started by kissing softly. That was always a good start to anything. 

As things began to heat up and hands began to wander, Newt realized now might be a good time to summon the condom over. 

"Please excuse me, Tina, I just want to have on hand…" he started rambling as he reached for his wand, "we don't have to do anything more if you don't want to, but if you do, I brought-" 

"You don't have to worry, I took a-" she cut in, before they both realized that the other had prepared for the probability, and started laughing. 

"I guess I don't need it then?" Newt asked, placing his wand back on the nightstand. 

"I guess not, but you still can if you want to be extra sure. So, we're really doing this, then?" Tina chuckled, squeezing Newt's hands and gazing directly into his sea-green eyes. 

"Only if you want to," Newt said seriously, gazing right back into her salamander eyes.

"I do," she whispered against his lips, "I do want this," she repeated, before covering them with her own. Newt gripped her tightly against him, deepening the kiss, and began to run his hands all over her body. 

They took things slowly, though still full of searing passion the entire time. Newt trailed kisses down Tina's neck as he undid her blouse slowly and methodically. Then, she did the same while undoing his shirt. 

Newt gasped as he took in the sight of Tina in the silky blue slip that left little to the imagination. "Merlin's beard," was all he managed to say as he practically fell upon Tina, smothering her with kisses and touching and teasing her through the fabric. 

Soon, Newt had nothing left to remove, and Tina lavished his body with sloppy kisses, tracing his scars with her tongue, as he moaned and hissed. Then, she let the straps of her slip fall down her shoulders, inviting Newt to remove the garment entirely. 

"You sure?" he whispered one more time, hands hovering over her waist. Tina nodded emphatically, and he soon clutched the bottom of the fabric and pulled it off over her head. With absolutely nothing between them, they wanted nothing more than to get as close as possible to each other. 

Newt wanted to savor every moment of this. And so, he took his time, first giving attention to Tina's breasts with both his hands and his mouth, and then kissing a trail downward. After Tina fell apart in his arms, he made his way back up.

Soon enough, he found himself hovering at her entrance, lining them up. "Are you ready?" he asked, wanting to confirm one more time. 

"Yes," Tina breathed out, pulling him closer, "Please, yes…"

Newt kissed her soundly as he entered, then held one of her hands and gazed lovingly into her eyes as they began to move. Though not usually one for eye contact, he wanted to see her in this moment, as they joined together in the most intimate way. 

They rocked together slowly, at first, staring into each other's eyes, smiling and stealing soft kisses along the way. Then, they began to build momentum, and Newt could feel that Tina was nearing the edge. 

"Let go, love," he told her, "I've got you." He grabbed a nipple with his mouth, flicking it with his tongue to help her along and she grasped his shoulders as she continued frantically thrusting, gasping his name as she tumbled over. 

Newt held her tight as she rode the wave of her release, then looked into her eyes again. "Your turn," she insisted kissing him softly, giving him permission to chase his own end, which he did, panting her name as he came apart. 

Once they came back to themselves, Newt rolled off Tina, but brought her close, holding her tight and lazily drawing shapes on her back. Tina ran her fingers through Newt's hair and traced his scars. 

"I love you," he said, kissing her forehead softly. 

"I love you too," she sighed, "and I love feeling so close to you."

"Yes," Newt agreed. 

The happy couple continued to hold each other, entwining their legs and kissing softly until dropping off to sleep. 

When the first light of the morning filtered into the room and caused them to stir, they gazed happily at each other, and soon enough, found themselves passionately joined once more... 

Too soon, though, the time came to get dressed and pack up to head home. 

"How will we be able to find privacy at home, though?" Tina wondered nervously. 

"We'll think of something," Newt squeezed her hand and kissed her temple, "we can't expect to run off to an inn every time we want some time alone," he winked. 

When they returned home that afternoon, however, they were greeted by both Jacob and Theseus. 

"Oh, you're here early," Newt raised an eyebrow at his brother. 

Theseus said nothing, but handed Newt a copy of the Daily Prophet, while Jacob coughed in an attempt to cover up his laughter. Newt and Tina looked at the paper and were confronted with the blaring headline, Newt Scamander On Romantic Outing With Mystery Parisian Lover. Sure enough, there were pictures of Newt and Tina strolling around Hogsmeade hand in hand, and a picture of them checking into the Three Broomsticks together. 

"Well, they can't even get my nationality right, what makes you think anything else in here is true?" scoffed Tina. Ever since the Newt had cleared up the confusion with the Spellbound article, she didn't take anything in print seriously. 

"So they missed a few details," Theseus smirked, "doesn't mean they're wrong about the fact that you two clearly weren't visiting Dumbledore."

Jacob guffawed loudly as Newt and Tina blushed to their roots and stared at the floor. 

"Don't worry, no judgment here," Jacob clapped Newt on the back, "can't fault you for wanting a bit of privacy!"

"If you want, Jacob can move in with me, then you won't have to make up ridiculous stories to disappear for two days," Theseus joined in on the teasing. 

"I really don't think that's necessary…" Newt mumbled. 

"Yeah, I get it, so long as you guys are discreet," Jacob shrugged, still chuckling. 

"Come on, Tina, let's go check on the creatures," Newt grabbed her hand and they scurried toward the basement stairs. 

"Don't forget your soundproofing charms!" Theseus called out after them, wheezing as he doubled over in laughter. 

"Well, that was quite the welcome," Tina rolled her eyes as they made their way downstairs, "though I guess now that it's out in the open, we don't have to worry about finding time alone. Seems like they'll know when to back off." They both chuckled at that. 

Newt drew Tina in for a kiss. It got a little heated, but then Tina pulled back. "We did actually come down to look in on the creatures, didn't we?" 

"Mmm. Right. Creatures," Newt muttered in a daze.

"Wow, who ever thought I could distract you from creatures?" Tina giggled, as she planted a quick kiss on his lips and pulled him over to the nearest habitat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, poor Newt! He really thinks he's out of the woods!
> 
> Also, fun fact: condoms were indeed reusable in those days. Something I learned from this wonderful KatieHavok story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078229?view_adult=true


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out for errands, Tina bumps into a noticeably pregnant Bunty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, fluff time is over. Now the angst you've been waiting for begins...

Through the holidays and into the new year, the regular routine continued, except that Newt and Tina now shared a room and Theseus and Jacob teased them ever more mercilessly. 

Around the second week of January, Theseus had some good news to share. "I do believe we'll be able to hire you by the time Newt's birthday comes around," he told Tina over dinner one night. 

"Thank you! Wow, that's so exciting!" Tina squealed, as Newt hugged her happily. 

"I guess I'll need to start looking for a new assistant," Newt shrugged, then, seeing the conflicted look on Tina's face, "No, Tina, no guilt, love. You should go back to your profession, I know you love the creatures, but you need to continue with your career," he assured her. 

"Yes, we'll be so glad to have you on our team," Theseus agreed. 

Two weeks later, Tina trudged through the slushy streets of Diagon Alley. She had a number of errands to run that, once she returned to work, she wouldn't have much time for. And with Newt’s birthday less than a month away, she was hoping to pick out a birthday gift for him as well. 

She laughed to herself as she entered the Magical Menagerie. Newt certainly had more than enough pets. But she knew he’d always appreciate any addition to his own menagerie and would be thrilled with anything that had paws. 

As she perused the options, she noticed that she recognized the young woman tending to the kneazles. “Oh, hey Bunty! How’s it going?” Tina asked, with a warm, friendly smile. 

Bunty turned around startled, and it was then that Tina noticed that she was pregnant.  _ Well, she’s certainly had a lot going on since leaving, _ Tina thought. 

“Oh, um, hullo, Tina,” Bunty mumbled looking at the floor, “I was, um, just about to go on break, but here, let me fetch someone to help you.” 

“Oh, I’m alright, I’m just looking around for now, but thank you,” Tina assured her, “I’m glad to see you looking well.”

Bunty’s eyes widened a bit, but she quickly returned a polite reply. “Thank you. Good to see you too,” and then she ran off to start her break, as Tina continued looking through the shop. 

“So, you’ll never guess who I bumped into this afternoon,” Tina said over dinner, “I saw Bunty.”

“Bunty?” Newt stiffened for a moment, then asked, “how is she these days?” 

“Yes, how is she doing? Haven’t seen her since before she left,” Theseus chimed in.

“Who’s Bunty?” Jacob asked. 

“She was Newt’s assistant, before you and Tina came to stay here,” Theseus explained.

“Well, she’s working at the Magical Menagerie now, that’s where I saw her,” Tina explained, “oh, and she’s pregnant, looked to be about 5 or 6 months along.” 

Newt nearly choked on his butterbeer and started coughing. Jacob rapped him on the back, while Tina and Theseus stared at him. “Sorry, went down the wrong pipe,” Newt muttered as he got his breath back, “well, then, congratulations to her.” 

“It is nice to hear good news now and then. Wonder who she married? I don’t remember seeing anything about it in the paper,” Theseus commented. 

Newt started quickly shoveling his food into his mouth and thanking Paracelsus that Queenie wasn’t there to see what he was thinking. If Tina was correct about how far along Bunty was...well, he didn’t want to think about such a wretched possibility. He also needed to talk to Theseus as soon as possible. There was no way he was going to say anything to Tina...Well, he would have to if he were to find out that...no, he’d cross that bridge when he came to it, for now, he had to find out if it was even true. After all, it was certainly possible that Tina was mistaken. 

He managed to keep his composure through the rest of dinner and until everyone retired for the evening. There was no reason to panic at this point. Even when he kissed Tina goodbye before heading to the Ministry the next morning, she did not have the slightest inkling of his inner turmoil.

Instead of going to his office, Newt made straight for the auror department. “Fancy seeing you over here,” Theseus smirked when he saw Newt standing in front of his office, “what brings you this way?”

“We need to talk,” Newt announced, “Alone.”

Theseus gestured into his office and closed the door behind them, still smiling. “Ready to propose then, are you? Happy to help!” he patted Newt on the back.

Newt was caught off guard, and now felt even worse. He had, in fact, recently bought a ring, because he was planning on proposing soon. But this situation with Bunty could ruin it all…

“I actually have a less happy matter I need to discuss,” he blushed crimson and stared at his shoes, “it’s about what Tina said last night. About Bunty.”

“What about that? Of what concern could that possibly be-”

“There’s a, erm, a slight possibility that Bunty is carrying my child,” Newt blurted out before training his glance on the floor again. 

Theseus was too shocked to say anything at first, then he started to laugh. “Do you mean to tell me that you and Bunty, well…” he couldn’t finish from laughing so hard.

“Theseus, cut it out, we’ve got a problem here!” Newt shot back, “and yes, me and Bunty did, um, well,  _ that _ ...It was just once. Back in August…” 

Theseus dropped the grin from his face as the full meaning of Newt’s words sank in. “Oh. Oh Shit!” 

“Oh shit is right,” Newt groaned hiding his face in his hands. “What do I do now? You’re the only one I can talk to about this!” 

“Well,” Theseus was breathing fast, trying to stay calm and think clearly, “first thing you need to do is confirm it. She never said anything to you?” 

“No. We did it just the once, and then never spoke of it again,” Newt explained sheepishly, “we worked as usual, if a bit awkwardly, for a month or so. Then I left for Paris, and as soon as I got back, she quit, and that was the last time we spoke! She must have known by then, but she didn’t say anything.”

“As I recall, you and Tina came home together, yes?” Newt nodded. “You fucking prat!” Theseus smacked him on the back of the head, “no wonder the poor girl quit! You just showed up snogging someone else, she probably couldn’t bear to stay!”

“Yes, I'm aware,” Newt said quietly, “but now what?”

“Well, the first thing you need to do is confirm it,” Theseus shrugged, “no sense in panicking or trying to make plans until you actually know the child is yours. Tina could be wrong about how far along Bunty is. Or maybe there was another possible father and the other man has already agreed to take responsibility. But you need to find out either way. You’re going to have to speak to Bunty immediately.”

Newt nodded miserably as he sank into a chair. Theseus patted him comfortingly on the shoulder. “Just find out. Maybe it’s nothing, and we can just go on with our day.” 

Newt nodded again, but he was feeling considerably less confident than Theseus that this was going to work out favorably. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that his mistake back in August was going to haunt him forever. 

Newt headed to Diagon Alley for lunch, hoping to catch Bunty on her break. He sought her out at the Magical Menagerie, where Tina had said she was working now. Sure enough, she was heading out on her lunch break. And she was most definitely pregnant, though how far along, Newt could only guess. Or ask her directly. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. 

“Bunty!” he called out.

She wheeled around, and her eyes widened in shock as she saw Newt standing before her. She tried to turn around and leave, but Newt jogged up behind her. “Please, Bunty, we need to talk. I need...I need to know,” he said firmly, “let me take you for lunch.”

Bunty sighed. Newt was clearly aware of her condition at this point, and as he seemed to suspect the truth, she had no choice but to tell him. “Alright,” she nodded, “lunch it is then.”

They sat across from each other at their table in the Leaky Cauldron, staring at each other awkwardly for a few minutes after Newt placed the order. Finally, he broke the silence.

“Is it mine?” he asked bluntly, not bothering with any pretense. 

“Yes,” Bunty replied, “there is no other possibility, in case you were wondering.” 

Newt felt like he’d been punched in the gut. “How long have you known? And why didn’t you tell me?”

“I found out the morning after you left for Paris,” Bunty shrugged, trying not to show too much emotion, “I would have told you as soon as I got to work that day, except you weren’t there. So I figured I’d tell you when you got back. But then...well, you came back with  _ her… _ ” she trailed off, clearly pained at the memory. 

“So that’s it? Because I started seeing someone, you decided not to tell me I’m going to be a father?!” Newt burst out incredulously.

“Well, you clearly aren’t interested in building a life with me,” Bunty shrugged miserably, “and I know how to look after myself, so decided to do just that.”

“Do you really think so little of me, that you believe I’d abandon my own child?!” Newt was keeping his volume low, practically whispering, but the hurt in his voice was unmistakable.

“No, of course not, it’s just...well, what are you going to do now?” Bunty asked pointedly. 

“Well, I will of course help you raise the child...it’s my child too, you know. I’m prepared to take full responsibility,” Newt assured her. 

“Full?”

“Yes, of course. Whatever must be done,” Newt reiterated.

Bunty thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. “I’m glad to hear it. Well, my break is almost over. Perhaps we should meet again, then, to discuss details.”

“Yes. we should,” Newt agreed, leaving some money on the table as they got up to leave. “I have, well, I have a lot to think about. But please know, I will see to it that my child is properly provided for. Don’t worry for a moment about that.” He squeezed Bunty’s hand awkwardly, and she kissed his cheek as they parted. Neither of them noticed the flashing camera nearby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Newt! What a mess! What will he tell Tina?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina learns the painful truth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! It's all written out, so I'm switching to every day! Bad news: this chapter is one big doozy of angst...

Newt was so dazed that he walked back to the Ministry rather than apparating. He went straight to his brother’s office. Theseus knew immediately from the look on Newt’s face that he had confirmed that the child Bunty was carrying was his. He dragged his brother into his office, shut the door, and immediately cast the strongest soundproofing charms he knew, as Newt collapsed into a chair. 

“Bloody hell, it’s true then?” he asked, though he already knew the answer. Newt just nodded silently.

“Fuck Merlin,” Theseus shook his head, “I’m so sorry Newt, but you know what you have to do.”

“It’s alright. Book’s done well enough,” Newt shrugged, “my child will be well provided for. And I’ll help with the raising too, of course. It’ll be hard, but-”

“Oh, no no no, Newt,” Theseus was shaking his head, “you really think you’re going to just send a check every month and play with the kid a few nights a week and be done with it? That’s not how it works Newt!”

“What are you saying?” 

“You created this mess with Bunty,” Theseus explained irritably, “so you need to do the right thing.”

“Exactly, so I’ll see to their keeping and be an involved father-”

“Are you not getting this, Newt?!” Theseus demanded angrily, “You’re going to have to marry Bunty! THAT is what it means to do the right thing!”

“But-but Tina-”

“That’s why I’m sorry,” Theseus got up to pat his brother on the shoulder, “I know how much you love Tina. And dear Merlin, what this is going to do to her... But, well, you don’t really have a choice. You’re stuck with Bunty, my dear brother.”

“That isn’t fair!” Newt shot back, “I shouldn’t have to lose Tina just because-”

“Well maybe you should have thought of that before you went and stuck your cock in someone else!” Theseus retorted.

“Hey, now, it happened before Tina and I were together!” 

“Then Tina should understand,” Theseus shrugged, “you didn’t betray her in any way. It’s a rubbish situation, but it’s not like you did anything wrong. Well, except for being a fucking reckless prat and not taking any precautions… Merlin’s bollocks, Newt, have you not heard of fucking condoms?” he smacked Newt upside the head. Newt didn’t protest, he knew he deserved that. 

“Why can’t I support the child fully without marrying Bunty?” Newt asked again.

“Well, you can, but it’s really not going to look good,” Theseus explained, “it makes you look like a total cad who wants to have his cake and eat it too...No, it won’t do.”

“Please…”

“You’re going to need to talk to Tina. Tell her everything,” Theseus cut in, “I’m sorry, Newt. I feel for you. But it is what it is…” he hugged Newt tightly. “It’ll be alright. I’m here for you, always.”

Newt extricated himself from his brother’s embrace, and just said, “I’m heading home now. We’ll talk later.” He ran out the door and left Theseus behind just shaking his head sadly. 

Newt ran to his basement as soon as he got home and immediately threw his arms around Tina, and kissed her until they could barely breathe. “Newt, is everything alright?” Tina asked, noting the heaviness around his eyes.

“No, it isn’t,” Newt sighed honestly, “but I love you so much. Merlin, how I love you Tina!” and he kissed her again.

“What’s wrong?” Tina pulled back, “you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Newt said pointedly, “please, Tina, just let me hold you and kiss you for now?”

Tina nodded, and kissed him. She wasn’t about to push. He’d tell her when he was ready. As dinner time approached, Newt told Tina and Jacob he was turning in for the night. 

“Something’s bothering him,” Tina explained worriedly, “he isn’t ready to talk about it. Hopefully after a good sleep, he’ll be ready to face whatever it is.”

“You’re a smart doll,” Jacob nodded sagely, “yeah, give him his space, you guys will talk about it tomorrow, I'm sure.”

Theseus asked to see Newt after dinner. “Yeah, sure, if he’s still awake,” Tina sighed, “he really seemed worked up about something.”

Theseus kept his face neutral. “Alright, I’ll go check on him then.”

Newt was, of course, very much awake. “You haven’t told her yet?!” Theseus rounded on him.

“I can’t…”

“You don’t have a bloody choice!” 

“Please, I need the night…”

“Fine, but you’d better talk to her first thing tomorrow!”

Newt sighed, and tearfully rolled over to face the wall. “I will tell her soon. I promise.”

Theseus just squeezed Newt’s shoulder sympathetically before leaving the room. 

The following morning, Tina was looking over the tabloids at breakfast. It had become a sort of ritual, especially for Tina, to point out all the outlandish, and ridiculous stories they printed. Ever since he’d cleared up the whole Spellbound fiasco with her, Tina took great mirth in skewering everything she saw in the gossip columns. 

“Oh, look,” she doubled over in laughter at today’s gossip, “they think you’ve fathered Bunty’s kid!” 

Newt immediately grabbed the paper, and there, to his horror, was a picture of a very obviously pregnant Bunty kissing his cheek as they parted outside the Leaky Cauldron yesterday, and a headline declaring, “Pup on the way for Scamander and his former assistant.”

“I mean, honestly!” Tina continued, “I guess you ran into her yesterday? And wished her well?”

“Um, yes,” Newt husked out as he stared intently at his plate, mind racing. 

“So she politely kissed you on the cheek to say hi, and boom, that makes you the father,” Tina giggled some more, “I mean, honestly, when are these rags going to get a life?”

“Yes, really,” Newt muttered.

“So, three guesses who you think the father is?” Tina laughed some more.

“Uhhhhhh,” Newt really was not in the mood to play this game, but he had to stall enough to at least talk to Theseus, before having the talk with Tina that clearly could no longer be put off. “Travers, maybe?”

“Nah, Travers could never get a sweetheart like Bunty to agree to get into his bed,” Tina shook her head, “how about-”

“Merlin’s beard, look at the time!” Newt interjected, “we can play this game when I get back, ok? Love you!” he kissed Tina quickly then grabbed his coat to leave. 

“Love you too,” she kissed him back, before he disapparated with a loud crack. She sighed after him, realizing he was still acting very oddly. Still, she wasn't about to push him. She knew he'd tell her whatever was bothering when he was ready. 

“Theseus, did you see the paper this morning?!” Newt stormed into his office, "they're speculating already!" 

"Well, it's not like they're wrong," Theseus looked straight at Newt, as if to say 'I told you so'. 

"But Tina-" 

"Fuck, Newt, you still haven't told her?!" Theseus jumped up from his chair, "you swore you'd do it this morning!" 

"I know, it's just, I can't bear it!" Newt pleaded. 

"Well, you have to! You made your bed Newt, what did you expect to happen?" Theseus shook his head. 

Newt's eyes silently welled up, and Theseus walked over to him and grabbed him in a bear hug, which Newt did not return. 

"I know this is hard, it's so damn hard," Theseus whispered, "but you must do what is right. Go home, Newt. It's time she knew the truth."

Newt nodded shakily, but did as Theseus told him, turning around and heading right back home. 

"Oh, you're back. Did you forget something?" Tina raised an eyebrow as Newt popped in. She hadn't even gone to the basement yet, as she was still clearing up from breakfast. Jacob was out on some errands, so now was as good a time as any. 

Newt sank to the couch, trembling. "Tina, love," he whispered. 

Tina realized he was about to open up about whatever had been bothering him since yesterday, and immediately ran to his side. She squeezed his arm comfortingly as she sat next to him. Newt couldn't help but notice the similarity to how Bunty had offered him that same comfort, on this very couch, on the night that caused this whole mess… 

Newt clutched Tina's face tightly, and kissed her possessively, as though she would dissolve into nothingness if he didn't. "I love you so much," he whispered hoarsely as they broke apart, "so very much," he finished, as he buried his face in her shoulder and began to cry. 

Now, Tina was alarmed. Why on earth would he cry like this because he loved her? Her stomach twisted in knots, awaiting the terrible news he was clearly about to share. 

Newt sat up and wiped his eyes, then took both of Tina's hands in his. "Bunty," was all he managed to say.

"What about Bunty?" Tina asked, awful possibilities beginning to crowd her mind. Did he have feelings for Bunty too? Was he about to leave her for Bunty? The dread in the pit of her stomach began to sear. 

"I… She…" Newt was struggling for breath, "I'm the father," he finally rasped out, looking down and away so as not to see the pain of his revelation in Tina's eyes, "the child she is carrying is mine."

"What…what do you mean? How is it possible?" Tina shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around the words he'd just said. 

"It was…well, it was before we… It was back in August, before you and I started…"

"So you're saying, you slept with Bunty?!" 

"I did," Newt nodded painfully. 

"How…how could you?!" Tina's eyes welled up. 

"It was before we got together," Newt explained, somewhat defensively, "I mean, you were with Tolliver then!" 

"But I didn't sleep with him!" Tina shot back. 

"You could have! Whatever either of us did before we were together is not the other's business," Newt said pointedly. 

Tina sighed. She knew Newt was right, and that he hadn't technically done anything wrong (at least, not to her) but she was still reeling painfully from the shocking revelation. 

"But how could you not at least tell me you two had, well, a history?" Tina was crying freely now. 

"Not a history, really, it was just the once, and besides, she quit anyway-" 

"Which you were totally shocked about!" Tina retorted, "you were perfectly fine with continuing to work with her! Were you ever going to tell me what happened between you two?!" 

"The whole matter was just a big mistake that I regretted immediately and was hoping to forget. Aside from the fact that she ended up pregnant, I don't see why it matters anyway!" Newt huffed defensively. 

"It would have mattered had she continued to be a daily presence…I can see why she bolted the second she met me. Mercy Lewis, Newt, how thick can you get?!" Tina choked out between sobs. 

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I-I-I… I slept with her because I love you!" Newt confessed. 

"No, that doesn't make me feel the least bit better!" Tina replied hotly, "what the fuck does that even mean?!" 

"That the whole time I was with her, I was thinking of you! Wishing I was with you!" Newt cried out, desperate to make her understand. 

"I never thought that you, of all people, could be such an asshole!" Tina shook her head in disgust, and turned away from Newt. 

"Please, Tina," Newt begged, "I didn't phrase that right, please let me explain… I was in a bad place then. You hadn't written to me in over a month and I couldn't think of why except for the letter I had written, in which I'd insulted aurors, and I missed you. I thought I could come to New York and talk to you in person, to explain things and sort it all out, but my travel permit kept getting denied! I was miserable, I was drinking, and, well, I just wasn't thinking straight and I made a terrible mistake…"

He took a break to inhale sharply. Tina turned back to look at him, somewhat softened, but eyes still unmistakably filled with pain. Newt took her hands in his once more and kissed them. She didn't flinch, which he took as a hopeful sign. 

"I behaved stupidly, it's true," he continued, "and I caused only hurt. I don't love Bunty, and didn't love her even then, but she's a sweet girl who didn't deserve to get hurt… and now this has all come to hurt you, who I love more than anything…" he trailed off brokenly as the tears came loose and just streamed down his face.

Tina cupped his face in her hands and looked at him. "I'm sorry," she started, but Newt interrupted her. 

"Don't be, you have every right to be furious with me," he whispered hoarsely. 

Tina cut him off with a kiss. "Hurt, yes," she explained, "but you're in a difficult position, I really can't judge…I love you..." she kissed him again. Newt kissed her back, the feel of her lips soothing him tremendously. 

"But, we still have a major problem," Newt sighed after they broke apart, once again leaning his head against her shoulder and starting to cry. "I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you. But, my child…" 

"We'll make it work," Tina grasped his shoulders desperately, "I'm hurt and unhappy, and yeah, rather angry right now, but I love you and we can figure it out…"

"Oh Tina," he sighed, and kissed her soundly, "Tina, love! I want you so badly, but my child… I have to do what's best for my child…" 

"And you think what's best for your child is marrying their mother, even though you don't love her?" Tina husked out, eyes brimming with tears once more. 

"Theseus seems to think so," Newt shook his head sadly, "I don't think I agree, but which one of us is right? I don't know!" his own tears threatened to spill over again. 

"How will you decide?" Tina cried out, this time burying her face in Newt's shoulder as she sobbed. 

Newt kissed her forehead softly and nuzzled her hair. "I don't know," he cried softly into her hair, "I don't know."

All that day, Newt and Tina went back and forth over the agonizing decision he had to make. Sometimes, they would start planning ways to make it work as a couple, while being involved parents alongside Bunty; at other times, one or the other of them would declare it an impossible madness and they'd once more collapse into tears in each other's arms. 

Newt sent Theseus a floo message that he'd told Tina and they needed to be alone. Theseus replied that he and Jacob would stay at Theseus' flat that night. 

Newt and Tina eventually spent the night holding each other and crying some more. They slept poorly, knowing a decision would have to be made the next day. 

As the first light of dawn trickled in through the shades, Newt opened his tear crusted eyes and looked at Tina. His stomach twisted into knots because he knew. Today was the day he was going to have to shatter both their hearts. Tina was still asleep and he took a few moments to hold her close and breathe in the scent of her hair. He cried silently, knowing that it was for the last time. 

Tina began to stir, and snuggled closer to Newt, eyes still closed, relishing in the feeling, but also dreading the likely possibility that it was for the last time. 

She stretched to let Newt know that she was awake. He gently caressed her cheek, then sat up on the edge of the bed. She soon joined him and he took her into her arms. He held her quietly, savoring the feeling of just having his love in his arms. 

They looked at each other, with red rimmed eyes, and Newt sighed mournfully. Tina knew in that moment, before he'd even said anything, that he'd made his unhappy decision. But still, she waited with bated breath for him to say it. 

"Tina," he said in a voice hoarse from crying, "I love you."

Tina tried to stay stoic, but her lip quivered and tears slowly spilled out as she quietly replied, "I know."

"I love you," he continued, his heart breaking with every breath he took, "but I don't see any other way. I'm going to marry Bunty and raise our child in a whole family. It's the only responsible course."

Tina couldn't help the wounded cry that escaped her, and Newt's heart seared in agony just from hearing it. 

"Please, Tina," he lifted her chin up, "Please, move on. Learn to be happy again. I did this to myself and deserve what I get, but you've done nothing wrong. I will never stop loving you, and my sole comfort in all this would be to know you're able to be happy. Please Tina…" 

He kissed her once more, softly, but not for too long. It hurt too much. For both of them. Tina nodded brokenly. She didn't think she ever could fulfill what she was promising Newt, but if she said so, he was going to beg her to try, and she couldn't bear to drag this out longer than necessary. 

She walked Newt to the door, knowing that as soon as he stepped outside, that was the end, because he was going to go to Bunty and do the right thing. Neither of them wanted to open that door, but if they kissed again, they might never go anywhere or part again… Newt sighed raggedly, and they looked at each other with an unspoken pain, as he silently opened the door and walked away from the love of his life. Tina burst into tears and didn't hear the crack of his disapparition over her sobs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Newt! Poor Tina! Is this it for them? What will be? Find out tomorrow! Share your thoughts below!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt seeks out Bunty, ready to take responsibility and Do the Right Thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's a bit short, but a lot happens...

Bunty was just getting ready to head out for the day when there was a knock at her door. She opened it and was stunned to see Newt standing there, with a bouquet of flowers. 

Newt bit his lip shyly, and simply asked, "do you have a moment? May I come in?" 

"Of course," Bunty nodded, her heart racing as she led Newt in and shut the door behind them, "to what do I owe-" 

Newt was too nervous to bother with small talk. He needed to get this done before he chickened out and ran back to Tina. 

"Bunty," he took her hand gently, "I promised you that I'd take full responsibility for the wellbeing of our child, so I'm here to fulfill that promise," he was speaking so fast, he wasn't sure that the words were even coming out right, but Bunty so far seemed to understand, and so he kept going. 

Before he could hold himself back, he got down on one knee. "Bunty, will you marry me, and let us raise our child together, in a loving family?" 

Bunty put her hands to her mouth in shock. Was she hearing right? Newt Scamander, who she'd pined after for so long, was proposing to her, Bunty Prewett? It was a dream come true! Oh, she knew full well it was out of responsibility rather than love, but still. He was sweet and kind and she knew he would do his honest best to make her happy even if he did not feel the same for her that she felt for him. And at the very least, he clearly loved his child very much, for what it must have taken to leave Tina behind for the child's sake… 

Tina. The one Newt really loved, and probably always would. Bunty knew Newt would never intentionally hurt her, and would remain devoted to their marriage and family, but she also knew there would always be three in their relationship, even if Tina returned to America. And through Newt's smile, as he looked up at her expectantly, with those gorgeous sea-green eyes that she'd fallen for the moment she met him, she saw the deep pain and misery in those eyes of the love now lost to him forever. She realized she couldn't do it. Not to him. If she loved him, truly loved him, she had to let him go. 

"Newt, to marry you and raise our family together would be a dream come true," Bunty began. Newt nodded his acceptance and stood back up. Then, Bunty squeezed his hand affectionately. 

"But I love you too much to do that to you."

Newts ears perked up. What had she just said? "What do you-" 

"Exactly what I said," Bunty interjected, "I love you too much to force you apart from the one you love."

"Bunty, it's not forcing, I'm making the choice to-" 

"No you aren't. Our child is making you choose this," she said kindly, cradling her bump in her hands, "but you love another. Is it really better for this child for us to be together when you don't want to be?" 

"Isn't it?" Newt asked, "I couldn't honestly say, but it's what everyone says."

"And since when do you care what everyone else says, hmm?" Bunty chided. 

Newt shrugged silently, still too stunned to take Bunty at her word. "Listen," Bunty continued, "I fell in love with you because you're just so very kind and always looking to do whatever is right, no matter what anyone else thinks. I know you'll be a wonderful and loving father regardless of whether or not you and I are together. Stay with Tina. We can figure out the rest of the details later."

"You-you really mean it?" Newt asked, making sure not to sound too hopeful. He had already hurt Bunty once, and was not keen to do it again. 

"I'll come back with you and tell her myself!" Bunty insisted, "now, come on, I'm not allowed to apparate, so we're going to have to walk!" 

Newt allowed her to grab his wrist and pull him along as she jogged as fast as her pregnant waddle would allow. 

They returned to a disappointingly empty flat. Newt found the note on his dining table, and quickly slit it open. "It's too late," he moaned, she's returning to New York…"

"So you give up on love that quickly?" Bunty admonished, "come on! To the Ministry! We'll catch her at the portkeys!"

"And if we've missed her?" 

"Then we're going to America!" Bunty exclaimed. Newt looked at her wide eyed, but didn't argue, instead accompanying her to the ministry. 

Newt was astounded at how Bunty managed all this running around in her condition. As they came to the portkey departures, he was clutching a stitch in his side, and she had hardly broken a sweat. 

"There she is!" Bunty cried out, and sure enough, there was Tina, counting her luggage and going through a last checklist with officials before heading into the departure area. 

Newt tried to call out to her, but was too out of breath, so Bunty did it instead. 

"Tina Goldstein, don't you take another step!" Bunty commanded, as Tina turned around bewildered. Just looking at Bunty wounded her deeply and she wrenched herself away, to go back to preparing for her departure. But Bunty came right up to her and said, "no, Tina, you need to stay here. With Newt."

"No," Tina shook her head bravely, trying not to cry, "Newt needs to make a life with you, and I understand-" 

"No, he needs you. And only you," Bunty explained fervently, "anyone with half an eye can see you two are meant for each other. Who am I to get in the way of that?" 

"But what about-" 

"We'll figure it out. And I would be honored," Bunty took Tina's hands in hers, "truly honored, for you to be a stepmother to my child."

Tina looked at Bunty, then saw Newt behind her, watching expectantly. Tina threw her arms around Bunty as both women cried.

"Thank you!" Tina whispered tearfully, as she and Bunty embraced. 

"It's nothing, only the next right thing," Bunty insisted, "Now, I think Newt has been waiting quite patiently…" 

Tina nodded and stepped back. She kindly squeezed Bunty's hand before turning to Newt. They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment, then, strode straight towards each other. Newt scooped Tina into his arms and kissed her soundly, as Tina gripped his lapels and returned the kiss with equal fervor. The portkey workers whooped and hollered as Bunty dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. 

Newt and Tina broke apart, smiling sheepishly as they realized they had a whole audience. "Let's head back?" Newt suggested. 

"Yes, take me home, Newt," Tina sighed against his chest as he held her tight. Then, she opened her eyes as she looked gratefully over at Bunty, "and you too. Come with us, we need to, well, talk, right?" 

Bunty agreed and the three made their way back to Newt's flat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know that was a bit over the top Rom-Com, but hey, the declaring love in the airport thing is a trope for a reason, right? Anyway, yay, Newt and Tina can be together! But it's not quite smooth sailing yet. There's still some angst ahead, because it's all still a lot to process.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt, Tina, and Bunty now have to figure out how to navigate things together.

Although Bunty had sent Newt back to Tina with her full blessing, the situation was still awkward. Newt and Tina both knew that Bunty still had feelings for Newt, and they were going to have to work carefully around a delicate situation. 

For starters, as they sat around Newt's table having tea, Newt and Tina were careful not to be too expressive with their love and happiness. Bunty may have brought them back together, but that didn't mean she wasn't still hurting. 

"I suppose you can start by telling me how the pregnancy is going so far?" Newt inquired nervously. 

"Well, considering I out ran you to the Ministry," Bunty giggled, causing Tina to snort with laughter into her tea, "but joking aside, both myself and the baby are perfectly healthy and everything is going smoothly."

Newt nodded in relief, and Tina quickly squeezed his hand in a show of support. 

"When can we expect the baby to arrive?" she asked. 

"Sometime around mid-May, though the healer said it could go as far as early June. It's never really precise," Bunty shrugged. Both Newt and Tina nodded. 

"Is there anything you need, specifically? Anything we can do for you?" Newt asked.

"Well, it certainly would be nice to have someone accompany me to appointments," Bunty sighed wistfully, "but I understand you're very busy."

"Nonsense!" exclaimed Newt, "I'm never too busy to see to the wellbeing of my… my child! If you're alright with me coming along to your checkups, then I'm more than happy to do so."

Bunty smiled in relief. "That would be, well, very nice."

The party once more relapsed into awkward silence. Then, Tina asked, "what about things for the baby?" 

Bunty bit her lip. "I haven't really gotten around to that yet. I keep thinking I have more time, but you're right, I should start shopping."

"Would you like me to come with you?" Tina offered, "I mean, if we're doing this together, we're both gonna need baby things, and I still have a few more weeks before I start working at the Ministry."

Bunty smiled shyly. She wasn't sure how she felt about shopping with Tina. But ultimately, Tina was going to be part of her life going forward, and another parent to her child. Might as well try to be friends, rather than just friendly. 

"Yes, that would be lovely," Bunty agreed. 

They sipped their tea for awhile and soon took to chatting about more trivial matters. Eventually, Bunty got up to leave. "It was lovely chatting, and I know there's more to discuss, but I need to get back. I'll see you both soon!" she waved cheerily. 

As soon as she left, Newt grabbed Tina and held her close, and she buried her face in shoulder, as though she'd always belonged there. 

As happy as they were to be back together, there were still a lot of mixed emotions. The satisfaction of having worked out a solution was soon overshadowed by the stressfulness of the situation. Although Bunty had given Newt and Tina her blessing, Theseus warned them that they would have to keep a low profile, at least until Bunty married someone. 

"She may have willingly given you up, but the rest of the world doesn't know that," Theseus admonished. 

"And the last thing we need is more ammunition for the gossip columns," Tina agreed, sighing heavily.

Tina also needed to process everything. Although she was thrilled to be able to stay with Newt, it was not easy for her to watch another woman bearing his child. The night before Newt was to accompany Bunty to an appointment for the first time, Tina was aloof and distant. 

Newt figured out quite easily why she was upset. It killed him to see her hurting like that, and he knew it was his fault. What could he even say? 

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, and rested his chin on her shoulder. 

"What are you sorry for?" Tina shrugged miserably, "you have to do what you have to do."

"I'm sorry this is so hard for you," he kissed her neck softly. 

"Well, I just have to get used to it, is all," Tina said in a wavering voice as she placed her hands over Newt's and gave them a squeeze. 

"If it's too much for you, you don't have to take her shopping-" 

"No, I really should," Tina wiped a tear from her eye and sniffed lightly, "I need to involve myself, it'll help."

Then, she turned around to face Newt, looked at him intently, then buried her face in shoulder and burst into tears. 

"I'm-I'm sorry for being ridiculous," she sobbed. 

"No, you're not ridiculous at all," Newt whispered into her hair, holding her tight, "I was a prat and fucked up beyond badly, and you have to suffer the consequences of my-" 

"If I had tried talking to you rather than just suddenly stopping our letters, you never would've-" 

"No Tina, don't you think for a second that this is in any way your fault!" Newt stated firmly, gripping her by the shoulders and looking into her watery eyes, "not for a second! This is nobody's fault but mine!" 

"I just, I still feel so stupid for being upset," Tina berated herself, "I have you, we're together and making it work, I should be happy enough…"

"But it's hard to watch someone else bear a child that is mine," Newt finished for her, then led her gently to the couch, taking her in his lap as they sat down. 

"Truth be told, that's hard for me too," he admitted, "I believe I told you that I loved you already, even back then. For over a year now, Tina, you have been the only one who I ever envisioned myself having children with…" he trailed off, as Tina's breath hitched at his confession. 

"You mean you want…?"

"I do…well, I mean, only if that's what you want." He looked down at the floor, blushing, then chanced to look up at Tina. She was shocked, but beaming through her tears. 

Newt didn't know what came over him in that moment, but suddenly he got off the couch, took Tina's hands, and got down on one knee. 

"This really isn't how I envisioned this happening," he looked down as he began rummaging in his pockets for the ring he'd bought just a few weeks ago, "in fact, when I bought this, I didn't even know about, well…" he pulled out the ring, as Tina put a hand to her mouth in shock. 

"I'm sorry for all I've put you through. I know I can never really make it up to you. But I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me. Tina, will you-" 

"Yes!" Tina squeaked out, practically knocking him over as she jumped on him for a kiss. 

"But I didn't finish the question," Newt laughed softly, kissing her back. 

"It was kinda obvious where you going once you pulled out the ring, you goof," Tina giggled, running her fingers tenderly through Newt's bangs. 

"Damn aurors, always so observant. Even the ones that are middle head," Newt grumbled as he pulled Tina close. They kissed once more, both crying tears of joy. 

Their joy was tempered, however, by the fact that they would not be able to announce it, and they had no idea when they would be. After all, they knew they could not openly commit to each other as long as Bunty was uncommitted to anyone. With a sigh, Tina tucked her ring into her locket. 

"Until we can be open about it," she said softly, fingering the locket, as Newt placed his hand around it as well. 

"I suppose we can at least tell Theseus and Jacob," Newt suggested, "they'll be happy for us, and they'll keep it quiet."

"Yeah, we can have a little celebration with them," Tina agreed. 

She and Newt looked at each other and kissed once more, softly, yet passionately. They were getting married. They didn't know when. It could be years, for all they knew. But they were secure in the knowledge that they had each other, no matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Newt and Tina being engaged. But awww, I hope they don't have to wait too too long to go public! Please share your thoughts below!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunty, Newt, and Tina work together to prepare for the baby's arrival.

The following morning, Newt showed up right on time for Bunty's appointment with the healer, and they came into the exam room together. 

"Ah, well, about time you showed up, dad!" the healer huffed at him. Both Newt and Bunty shifted uncomfortably at that. Neither of them were in the mood to explain the situation. 

First, the healer checked Bunty's blood pressure. After that was declared normal, Bunty laid out on the exam table as the healer began to feel and measure her protruding belly. Newt watched with a scientific fascination. 

"Baby seems to be growing well," the healer stated matter-of-factly, pulling out a quill to note the measurements. Then, she pointed her wand at Bunty's abdomen, and said "sonorous" and suddenly, a heartbeat filled the room. Newt was awed in that moment, as he heard the quick, steady heartbeat of a real, living creature, a creature that was  _ his  _ offspring… 

Finally, the healer asked Bunty some questions about her eating and sleeping habits, and the baby's movement. 

"So you can feel movement at this stage?" Newt asked. 

"Yes," Bunty smiled, "in fact, I'm feeling some right now. Would you like to…?" she gestured to her bump. 

"May I?" Newt asked incredulously, tentatively reaching out with his hand. 

"Yes, come," she took his hand and guided him right to the spot where she felt the most activity. 

Newt waited a moment, and then, suddenly, felt a small flutter against his palm. His breath hitched and then he felt it again. "Merlin's beard," he whispered, as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

After a few more moments, he withdrew his hand. He couldn't stand there all day. They arranged the next appointment with the healer, and went outside to head their separate ways. 

"Before you go," Newt said, "I just want to, well, thank you. Thank you for sharing that with me," he looked at her gratefully. 

Bunty nodded in acknowledgment. "You're welcome," she replied, then turned away to head to work. 

Newt stayed for a few more minutes, going over it in his mind. It had been a special experience, but he knew it would be hard for Tina to hear about in detail, so he took a moment to commit it all to memory, along with a quick wish to one day share such a moment with Tina. 

When he was done pondering, Newt headed back home. With Tina returning to work soon, they had some candidates for the assistant position to interview today. Sure enough, Tina had already welcomed in the first candidate when he got back. 

By the time they made their way upstairs for dinner, Newt and Tina had agreed on a decision and hired a new assistant, an enthusiastic young red headed fellow by the name of Eddie Weasley. 

"See you tomorrow!" Newt shook his hand at the door. 

"I look forward to training you in!" Tina added, standing by Newt's shoulder. 

Theseus was just coming in as Eddie was leaving. "So, you found your new assistant then?" 

"Yeah," said Tina. 

"Come on over, dinner's ready!" Jacob called from the kitchen. 

"So Tina and I have something to share, but it must not leave this room," Newt told Theseus and Jacob over dinner. 

Theseus raised an eyebrow. "Please don't tell me you have another-" 

"Merlin no! Nothing like that!" Newt assured him. Then he took Tina's hand in his as they smiled shyly at each other, before simply announcing, "Tina and I are engaged!" 

"Yes!" Jacob cheered, jumping up out of his seat to hug them both. 

"But Newt," Theseus started, "you know you can't-" 

"We know," Tina sighed, "but there's no reason we can't plan to marry the moment circumstances allow." She squeezed Newt's arm affectionately and kissed his cheek. 

"And, as I said, this stays between us," Newt added. Now thoroughly placated, Theseus smiled warmly and got up to hug the couple as well. 

"I am happy for you," he said warmly, "and I do sincerely hope you're not made to wait too long."

"We'll just have to fix Bunty up with a nice fella," Jacob rubbed his hands with glee, "and then it'll all work out for everyone…" and he began cooking up all the possibilities he could think of. 

The day before Tina was to start her job at the Ministry, she and Bunty met up for shopping. Newt had assured Tina again that she didn't have to if she was uncomfortable, but Tina insisted it would be best for her and Bunty to spend some time together. 

Bunty also felt awkward and uncomfortable, but pushed herself as well. She needed to get to know the woman who was going to be her child's stepmother, and besides, she was already starting to move past her feelings for Newt. 

"I'm sorry, I don't really know anything about babies," Tina confessed awkwardly as they perused cradles, "so I'll just follow your lead."

"I don't really know anything either," Bunty admitted, "but, well, I'll have to learn. I think at least some of what I know from caring about creatures will come in handy."

"I never thought of it like that, but I think you're right!" Tina's face lit up as they hit on this common ground. They did both love magical creatures dearly. By the time they left the store, laden with packages, they were easy friends. 

"Would you like to come over for tea?" Tina asked, "and say hello to some old friends downstairs?" 

Bunty beamed at the thought of seeing the creatures she hadn't seen in nearly half a year. "Thank you, Tina! I do miss them so!" 

The two women walked back to the flat and, arm in arm, ran down the stairs to the basement. 

"Who's there?" a male voice, unfamiliar to Bunty, rang out. 

"Oh right, that's our new assistant," Tina explained on seeing Bunty's quizzical expression, "hey, Eddie, it's me, Tina. And I've brought a friend."

Eddie looked up toward the two women. He was immediately smitten upon seeing the pretty red head accompanying Tina, then his heart sank as he noticed she was pregnant. 

"Meet Eddie Weasley," Tina told Bunty, gesturing toward the assistant, "and Eddie, this is Bunty Prewett."

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Prewett," Eddie politely bowed his head. 

"Miss Prewett," Bunty corrected him, staring awkwardly at the floor, "and it's nice to meet you as well, Mr. Weasley."

Not much had changed since she'd last been down in Newt's basement, but Bunty nonetheless allowed her successor to proudly lead her through the various habitats. Tina smiled in relief that Eddie had clearly learned the ropes well and that the creatures were in such capable hands. 

When it was time for Bunty to leave, Eddie walked her upstairs. "Thank you for coming, I hope we can meet again soon, Miss Prewett," he said shyly. 

"Likewise, Mr. Weasley," she replied with a faint blush, "and best of luck in your new position."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts below!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunty goes into labor

With Tina working as an auror once more, life got incredibly busy. Although Eddie ran a tight ship downstairs, she still liked to spend time with the creatures every night. She also made time to meet up with Bunty. And of course, she had to make time for Newt. 

"I'm sorry I've been neglecting you lately," she sighed exhaustedly against Newt's chest one night, about a month after starting with the Ministry. 

"Nonsense, love," he kissed her softly, "you've got a lot going on. Things will settle down soon. We have all our lives to be together," he stroked her hair and back tenderly. 

"I'm really tired," Tina yawned, "but, I think I can manage a little…" she trailed off with a coy smile. 

"You sure?" Newt asked hopefully. "I don't want you to push yourself, I can wait until things are a bit less hectic-" 

Tina cut him off with a kiss. "I want to," she said firmly, "you may need to take the lead, and do most of the work, but I do want you…" she gazed at him with smoldering eyes, and Newt smiled cheekily as he slid his hands up her pajama top… 

As winter melted into spring, things got ever busier. Newt and Tina spent more time with Bunty as the time for the inevitable event drew ever closer. They spent every weekend now taking care of baby related errands. 

On one particular Sunday in May, Tina found herself alone with Bunty working on the nursery in her flat, as Newt had suddenly been called away to deal with an emergency situation in Wales involving a dragon. 

"You sure you're alright?" Tina asked Bunty nervously as she once again leaned against a wall and sucked in her breath.  _ It would be just my luck for the baby to come while Newt's far away and unavailable.  _

"Yeah, I've been having these false contractions for a couple of weeks now," Bunty insisted, "it's nothing. Now, what do you think of setting the dresser over there?" 

"Sure thing," Tina raised her wand and sent the dresser to the corner Bunty asked for, "so, you ready to put the clothes away now?" 

"Yup!" Bunty said, and they both raised their wands to send the folded baby clothes into the dresser. 

Bunty plopped down in the rocking chair for a break, then suddenly sat up stiffly. 

"Bunty?" 

"I think my waters just broke!" 

Tina's mind started racing, but then she quickly snapped into auror mode. "Well, let's get you to St. Mungos then. I'll notify Newt. You can't use magical transportation, right? So cab it is!" 

Bunty just nodded dazedly as Tina steered her out the door and hailed a cab. Every bump along the way hurt, and Bunty bit her lip and squeezed Tina's hand each time a contraction seized her.

"It's OK, we'll be there soon. Until then, I'm here with you," Tina smiled reassuringly. 

Much to Tina's relief, the ride was not long, and Bunty was settled in a room right away. A quick examination showed that though her water had broken, she was still fairly early on. 

"Sometimes it happens that way," the midwitch shrugged. 

With everything settled, Tina sent a patronus to let Newt know that the baby was on the way and that he could find them at the hospital. Now there was nothing to do but wait. 

"Your patronus is a Thunderbird," Bunty commented, "so is Newt's."

Tina hadn't seen his patronus before. "Really?" she whispered. 

"Did you really need more….ahhhhh…" she moaned as a strong contraction took hold, "more proof that you two are meant to be? Really, it's fine." She squeezed Tina's hand sincerely, and Tina squeezed back to let her know she understood. 

"There's something else," Bunty sucked in her breath sharply as another contraction hit her, "I've been seeing someone."

"Oh?" Tina exclaimed, trying to sound neutral, but hopefully fingering her locket, which contained her engagement ring from Newt. If Bunty was really moving on, that certainly would make things easier for her and Newt. They'd finally be able to announce their engagement and go ahead and get married…

"Don't laugh now," Bunty pleaded, biting her lip, "but, well, it's Eddie Weasley…" She blushed fiercely. 

"No kidding!" Tina exclaimed, "and I promise, I'm not laughing. Actually, it's quite perfect, really. I'm happy for you guys!" 

"It's only been….ahhhhhh...about 2 months," Bunty explained through another contraction, "but it's going well, and I like him.  _ Like  _ like him. Very much. He…oooooh…he didn't judge me for a moment. Nor Newt either."

"He's a wonderful fella," Tina agreed, "I can think of no one finer for you."

Bunty moaned once more, and Tina awkwardly patted her shoulder, not knowing what else to do. 

"So, uh, when Newt gets here, you want him to come in and be with you?" 

Bunty thought for a moment, groaned through another contraction, then shook her head. "No. I don't think I want him to see me like this."

Tina nodded slowly. "Do you want me to stay?" 

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Bunty assured her, but Tina understood that she didn't really have anyone else. She knew full well what that was like. 

"It's fine," Tina squeezed Bunty's shoulder, "I'm happy to stay here with you."

"Th-thank…..oooooh…thank you…" Bunty groaned. 

"What about Eddie? Would you want him to come?" Tina suggested. 

"Not…in...here…" Bunty huffed, "but…tell him…it's happening…"

Tina nodded in understanding and quickly sent out another patronus. She squeezed Bunty's hand again, through another contraction. 

Not long after that, the midwitch bustled back in to examine Bunty, and inform her that Mr. Scamander had arrived. 

"Do you want me to go out and give him an update?" Tina asked, after the healer pronounced that Bunty was progressing well and was not far from the end. Bunty just nodded, not really able to talk much anymore. 

Tina found Newt pale faced and nervously pacing the hallway right outside the door. 

"How-how is she? How are they?" he asked hoarsely. 

"So far so good, though it's hard on Bunty," Tina winced. Newt's face fell. He'd never been able to let go of the guilt from having put Bunty in an awkward and difficult situation, and knowing that his actions from nine months ago were causing her acute physical pain compounded the guilt. 

Tina squeezed his hand. "It's going to be ok. That's just the way it is. The midwitch said everyone looks good so far."

"Should I-should I be going in there?" 

"She wants it ladies-only," Tina explained, "in fact, I should probably get back in there."

"Are you sure? Are you OK with being there? I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier-" 

"It's fine," Tina shrugged, "it's, well, a bit scary to watch, but she's the one who has to go through it, and she has no one else…" 

Newt clasped both of Tina's hands in his. "I love you so much. Thank you," he looked at her gratefully, "thank you for looking after them."

"I love you too," Tina chastely pecked his cheek before going back in the room. 

In the time that she had been out, things had really ratcheted up for Bunty. "Fuck Merlin!" Tina heard her shriek as she slipped back into the room. Tina also noticed that the room looked a mess, as though an explosion had taken place. 

"She had an accidental release of magic," the midwitch's assistant explained, "very common during childbirth."

"Is there anything I can do?" Tina asked the assistant. 

"A bit of pressure on her back, and helping her squat when it's time is about all you can do," the assistant shrugged. 

"And she really is nearly there!" the midwitch added, "that's it dear, you're doing wonderfully dear," she cooed at Bunty. Bunty couldn't do more than let out a miserable moan. 

Tina wasn't quite sure how much time was passing, but it seemed inexorably slow as she rubbed Bunty's back and listened to her alternate between moaning and screaming. 

Finally, at long last, the midwitch pronounced that it was time to get Bunty into position. The assistant and Tina helped Bunty into a squatting position, and the midwitch prepared to guide mother and baby through the delivery. 

"You're doing great, Bunty," Tina squeezed her hand kindly, "almost there, just do what she tells you now."

Bunty nodded silently, then bore down with all her might. 

"That's it," the midwitch said encouragingly, "now give me another one like that soon as you feel the next urge…"

Once again, Bunty bore down. She squeezed Tina's hand so hard, Tina was sure there'd be bruising, but she didn't so much as wince. However much that hurt, Bunty was clearly in far greater agony. 

For several more minutes, Bunty continued to push, with the women surrounding her shouting their encouragement. Finally, she let out one last primal scream. 

"That'll be the head," the assistant assured Tina, whose face had completely drained of all color on hearing it, "the worst is over, one or two more pushes should do it."

Sure enough, Bunty gave a smaller push, and the midwitch yelped triumphantly just as a sharp cry filled the room. Tina and the assistant helped an exhausted Bunty back into the bed, as the midwitch declared, "it's a boy! A beautiful baby boy! Come, now, mummy, would you like to hold him?" 

Bunty nodded, and gave a tired smile as she reached out for the bundle that was her son. She kissed his little forehead and cooed adoringly over him while the midwitch and her assistant delivered the after birth. Tina stood off to the side, not quite sure what to do. 

"Tina, come meet your stepson," Bunty beckoned with a warm smile. Tina walked over tentatively, but Bunty patted the spot next to her and insisted she come closer. 

Tina's heart leaped the moment she gazed upon the little boy's face, and all her apprehension about the awkward family circumstances melted away. "Hey, there, little guy," she cooed softly, "I love you so much already." She looked at Bunty and the two women shared a tearful embrace. 

"I think you should bring him out to meet his father," Bunty said, holding out the bundle for Tina to take. 

"Yes," the midwitch agreed, "mummy here still needs a bit of tending to, so now's the best time."

Ever so slowly and gently, Tina took the baby from Bunty's arms and walked toward the door. The midwitch waved it open with her wand. 

Four nervous men looked up as Tina stepped out of the room.

"Newt, you have a son," Tina announced, as Newt broke into a warm smile, "would you like to hold him?" 

Newt strode over to Tina and gently took the baby from her. He kissed the baby's forehead, and then Tina's, before turning back to his son. 

"Hello there, little one," he cooed. Theseus came over and placed an arm around his brother as he gazed warmly at his new nephew. Jacob clapped Newt affectionately on the back. 

"It's alright, Eddie, you can come near," Newt beckoned Eddie over. 

"Congratulations, he's marvelous, Newt," Eddie told him shyly. Then, he nervously looked over at Tina. "And Bunty's alright?" 

"She's doing great," Tina assured him, "in fact, you should be able to see her soon."

Sure enough, as if on cue, the baby began to wail. "What a set of lungs this one has!" Newt marveled. 

"Just like his dad at that age," Theseus smirked. 

"Kinda hard to imagine Newt being loud, but you would be the one to know," Jacob chuckled. 

"Nevertheless, I'm willing to bet the little fellow is hungry," Newt mused, "let's bring him back to his mum."

Tina stuck her head in the door, and Bunty waved her in, along with Newt. "Here's mummy," Newt cooed soothingly as he handed his son back to Bunty. He turned away for a moment to allow Bunty some privacy as the midwitch helped her latch the baby to her breast for his first meal. 

"And how are you faring?" Newt asked kindly once he turned back around. 

"A bit tired and sore, but otherwise none the worse for the wear," Bunty assured him, and he let out a relieved sigh as he squeezed Tina's hand. The baby nursed quietly for several minutes. 

"Oh," Tina said absently, "Eddie's right outside, would you like to see him?" 

The baby had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly against his mother's chest. Bunty straightened as she covered herself back up. 

"Yes. Yes, I'd like that," she beamed. When Newt opened the door to lead Eddie in, Bunty's face lit up. Eddie sat down beside her, squeezed her hand, and kissed her lips chastely. He slid an arm delicately around her waist as he gazed lovingly at the baby. 

Newt put his own arm around Tina and drew her close as he watched the exchange. He kissed her softly on the temple and they shared a hopeful look as Bunty and Eddie sat together, heads touching as they spoke, with eyes only for each other.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later, another exciting event...

_ One year later _

The little red headed family appeared on the front step of 24 Sherringford Square, and knocked on the door. The door opened, and Newt stood in the doorway, bleary eyed, hair messier than ever, but smiling radiantly as he let them in. 

He and Bunty embraced and politely kissed each other's cheeks, then, her husband, Eddie, gave him a congratulatory hug. Eddie then handed little Leo over to his father, who gently tossed him in the air, before kissing his red curls, and saying, "come, there's someone mama and papa want you to meet!" 

Eddie and Bunty smiled widely, holding hands as they followed followed Newt and Leo to the bedroom. There, propped up with pillows and holding a small bundle, was Tina. She looked up at her visitors and smiled radiantly. 

After her own round of congratulatory hugs and kisses with Bunty and Eddie, Newt sat down beside her, still holding Leo, and, with happy tears pricking at his eyes, introduced him to his new brother. 

It had been quite a year. Eddie had proposed to Bunty before she'd even left St. Mungos and she accepted. Just a few weeks after Leo's birth, Bunty and Eddie had quietly married at the Ministry. Newt and Tina then announced their engagement and married a month later. 

The two couples agreed that little Leo would take Eddie's last name, and that all four of them would be equal parents to the little boy. It was a bit unconventional, and the tabloids had a field day (much to Theseus' consternation), but, as Bunty said, "a child can never have too many people to love," and as such, they steadfastly kept to their arrangement. Newt and Tina were mama and papa, while Eddie and Bunty were mummy and daddy. 

Leo reached out to his little brother. "Buh!" he proclaimed loudly. 

"That's right, brother!" Tina kissed his little nose and then kissed her new son's forehead, "your brother." Leo clapped his hands and squealed with delight, while the baby continued sleeping. 

"Have you picked a name?" Bunty inquired excitedly. 

"Well, normally, we wouldn't share it until he has his bris, which is a few days away," Tina explained, "but I guess we can share it with you guys a little early."

"But don't tell anyone, not even Theseus and Jacob know yet," Newt cut in. 

"He's going to be Zev. After my father," Tina said proudly. 

"And Zev is the Hebrew word for wolf, so it works with the family theme," Newt added with a goofy grin as everyone chuckled. 

"A lovely name," Eddie complimented them. 

"And I know your father would be so proud of you," Bunty told Tina earnestly. 

"Thank you," Tina whispered, with tears pricking at her eyes. 

Soon she yawned and leaned her head against Newt, who held her close and kissed her temple. He gently stroked his sleeping son's cheek while bouncing his older son on his knee and sighed happily. True, it was an unusual situation, but Newt never had been one for convention. And there was no denying that his heart had never been fuller than it was right here, right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know it's not the most realistic ending, but I wanted everyone to be happy and ok, so there you go :-)
> 
> Anyway, thanks to everyone who read this and followed my weird little thought experiment. Also thanks again to @kemara for beta ing! Working on something new (that's a little more in line with my usual stuff) so hope to be back soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Story is mostly written. I expect to keep to an every other day posting schedule.


End file.
